Betrayed
by Midnight72955
Summary: Robin and Raven have been going out secretly for 6 months what happens when Raven Catches Robin cheating on her with Starfire... read and find out. sorry i'm not that good with symmeries. RAEXROB, RAEXRED, and ROBXSTAR in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own the teen titans... those of you Rob/Star lovers i don't know what you see in those two. ROB/RAE forever!!!!!

You lay on the beach thinking of the night before with Robin a smile slipped onto your face at the memory. You and Robin have been going out secretly for the past 6 months now. The titans were out at a public beach for a day of normalcy… or as much normal as it could be with a green shape shifter, an alien girl and a half robot man. You smirked to yourself as you watched the game between Speedy, Cy, Aqualad, and BB. "Ohh, come on Speedy I have a bet going on with Robin! You could do better than that!" You exclaimed feeling like nothing could go wrong.

"What's the bet on!?" Speedy asked. "That you'd be able to beat BB and Aqualad in this game," you replied." Nice to know someone has faith in me," he called back teasingly. "Oh, hush up and play,' you snapped. "I'm hurt, what's the prize if I win?" He asked. "I get 50 bucks and you get the joy of winning," you stated. He frowned but kept playing. As you predicted Speedy and Cyborg won; "yes!" Speedy exclaimed. "I win, Robin!" You exclaimed looking around for him. "I think he left with Starfire a while ago Rae," Bruce Wayne said.

You narrowed your eyes but didn't say anything; your stomach growled hungrily, you looked down puzzled then blinked and looked up. Bruce laughed at your puzzled expression it was a deep laugh; "what!?" You exclaimed. "The look on your face," he stated as he stood up and stretched out a hand for you to take. "Here let's get you something to eat," he stated.

"I think I'm old enough to get something myself," you said playfully. "Be that as it may you haven't been doing a good job, your stomachs empty," he replied. You let him lead you to a table set out for food and drinks. You and Bruce made a plate for yourselves. "So how's everything going with Wayne Enterprise?" You asked curiously. "Pretty good the usual," he replied.

"What about you and Robin?" He asked. You looked at him shocked eyes wide. "I might be living away but I can see how you feel about him,"he stated. "I guess I can't really say I don't feel that way," you stated with a shrug. "How did you figure it out?" You asked. "The way you say his name, and the way you look when you say it," he stated. "It's that obvious," you said. "To me yes, to others probably not," he said.

You ate in silence for a while then looked at the setting sun and sighed looking down to your now empty plate. "I'm still hungry," you said again puzzled at your appetite as you stood and went to get more food. "Are you ok?" Bruce asked. "Fine just hungry," you said biting into the hamburger you had made. "Dang Rae are you ok?" Beast Boy asked looking at your hamburger. "Fine," you stated after swallowing. "Um… Rae?" Cyborg asked. "I said I was fine gezz," you growled. They all put their hands up in surrender as you kept eating.

After eating you stood and looked at the moon everyone was dancing with music blasting. BB was with Tara, Cyborg with Bee and all around you seen everyone dancing you yawned tiredly and set off home. You arrived in Titans tower tired and feeling drained. You stepped into the living room yawning and walked through a door and into the hall.

You phased into your room and got some clothes to take a shower. To get to the bathroom you had to pass by Starfire's room and as you did the door was open a crack and you heard moans and grunts coming from within. You stiffened wide awake now. You looked into the crack where Robin and Starfire where in bed together Robin working furiously, Star's moans were getting loader but you still couldn't look away. "R- R- Robin I'm so close," Starfire gasped. "Cum for me baby," he stated huskily. You couldn't take it anymore you ran to the bathroom.

Tears rolled down your cheeks and your resisted the urge to throw up your dinner. Your clothes were spilled on the floor; you picked them up and turned on the bath water and stripped off your clothes and eased yourself into the steaming hot water. You pulled your knees up to your chest and cried. It was a wonder the whole tower wasn't falling apart; you stopped crying for a moment and started to think; _if my emotions are in such a state like this then the tower should be a disaster… but it's not. _You slipped into your meditative state.

*****Raven's head*

Your emotions were defiantly in chaos Rage was shaking angrily trying to get out of her cage; Happy was now being sarcastic and yelling at Lust. Timid was crying in the corner Brave was consoling her, well anger was yelling at Intelligence. Intelligence was of course trying to ignore anger. Sitting with Timid, and Brave was Wisdom and Love. Love held two little balls of light in her arms as she also sat cooing to the two. Intelligence and Wisdom looked up as you appeared. They came to you; "as you can see yes everyone is in chaos right now," Intelligence stated. "Then why hasn't everything in the tower been reduced to rubble then?" You asked. "I think you know the answer to that one," Wisdom said and looked at love.

Love looked sadly yet happily at the two balls of light. Your hand went to your stomach and looked down at your abdomen. "Your powers are only able to work when your emotions are working together other than that they will be dimmed to only when you consciously need to protect and fight," Wisdom stated. You nodded your head; "where should I go, should I even tell Robin?" You asked. "That's all up to you," Intelligence said.

*Out of Raven's head*

You opened your eyes and slid an arm around your middle and sighed. The water got cold and there was a knock at the door. You didn't call out to ask who it was, and right now you really didn't care. You stepped out of the tub and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a shirt. There was another knock, you took a deep breath and picked up your clothes and draped your towel over your arm.

You opened the door steam erupted from the door shielding your for a moment as the steam cleared. Robin and Starfire stood there both in Robes; Robin's eyes widened. "Raven, this… this"- he stumbled. You interrupted him; "don't even," you said evenly. "But… Rae please I can explain"- he said. You close your eyes and shook your head; "have fun," you said and started to walk away. He grabbed your arm; "Raven please," he said. With a blast of magick you made him stumble away. "Don't touch me again," you stated in dangerous voice and walked away.

AN: You know which button to click... click it... or pay the consequences.... MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Again i don't own the Teen Titans. -sad expression-

5:00 AM

You woke up the next morning and packed your bags to leave. You walked down the hall to Cyborg's room. You knocked on his door; he opened it looking a little sleepy. "Sorry to wake you up Cy", you said looking down. "It's fine Rae, what's wrong?"He asked noticing you looked a little lost. "Will you give me a pregnancy test?" You asked. "A-a what?" He asked shocked. "A pregnancy test", you stated. "Who is he? Where does he live?" Cyborg stated. "Can we please wait on that?" You asked. "Sure come with me", he said and lead you to the infirmary.

"It's going to take a couple of minutes to analyze your blood", he said as he drew your blood. You nodded and placed a hand on your abdomen; "you already know for sure don't you?" He asked. "Yes", you replied. "That's why you ate so much yesterday", he stated as a mater-if-fact. "Ya", you replied and stared out the window next to you. The computer beeped when it was done analyzing.

Cyborg looked at the results and sighed; then loaded his canon. "Who do I kill?" He asked. You started to laugh unable to stop yourself; "what I'm serious who. Do. I. Kill. For knocking up my little sister", he said seriously. You laughed harder, then after a few moments you were able to calm down enough to talk and adopted a serious expression. "Robin and I have been going out secretly for the past 6 months", you said. "Ok, so he's the one I go after", he said and smirked. "No, Cy, I'm leaving", you said.

"What! Why!" He exclaimed. "Because yesterday I found him in bed with Starfire", you said. "But- does he know?" He asked. "No, and I don't want him too, I'm leaving today", you said. "But where will you go? "When will we be able to see you again?" He asked. "I don't know but I've already emptied by savings accounts", you said. "Please don't stop me Cy, I wanted to tell someone before I left and I couldn't trust BB, I could have trusted Tara but she tells everything To Beast Boy so"… you trailed off.

"Don't worry Rae, your secrets safe with me, but please Rae be careful", he said. "I will Cy", you replied and hugged him tightly. You left his embrace and exited the room. You made 3 letters to Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Tara. You left them in the living room and Robin's in your room with the song White horse by Taylor Swift playing. You gave one last hug to Cyborg before you left.

Titan's Tower 8:00 am

Beast Boy and Tara were the first downstairs that morning and noticed the letter waiting for them. Tara read it first

_Dear Tara and Beast Boy_

_Hay guys; if you are reading this then I have left and won't be coming back just know that I love you guys. I know my leave is sudden and unexplainable; just know I was hurt by someone I thought loved me; Robin we've been going out for the past 6 months but I recently found him cheating on me with Starfire. I'm sorry I never told you this Tara. BB you are funny and I hope to see you and Tara again someday, but for now I must say good bye._

_Sincerely_

_Raven_

and the letter slipped form between her fingers; "What's wrong Tara?" Beast Boy asked picking up the letter. "Raven… she left", Tara said emotionlessly. "What…" Beast Boy read the letter and leaned against the counter. Starfire was next downstairs and read her letter

_Dear Starfire_

_If your reading this then I am gone and won't be coming back. I just wanted to let you that it wasn't your fault I left. It was his. You are like a sister to me and I hope that one day we will meet again. Star, my friend, My sister I give you the best of wishes and hope that you won't get hurt by him the way I was._

_Sincerely_

_Raven_

Starfire started to cry and ran up to her room.

Robin stepped up to Raven's door and knocked. Rae please open the door, Robin called to her. The door opened the song was playing.

Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didnt know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry

Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now.

Robin seen the letter and took it off the bed.

_Dear Robin_

_I don't think I could put what I feel for you in words. All I know is I still love you, for reasons I don't even know. Funny isn't it, that no matter what you've done to me I could still love you. I wish I didn't, it hurts to much. -Sad smile- Goodbye my love._

_Raven_

Robin sat for a moment on the bed staring down at the letter. When he took off his mask it was to let tears fall from his eyes. "What have I done?" He sobbed his hand on his chest. He felt through the bond looking for some trace as to where you went… Nothing. "Raven!!" Robin cried out in pain and anguish curling into a ball on your bed

AN: so what did you think.... Good... bad... heartfelt press the butten tell me what u think =D


	3. Chapter 3

I don't not own the teen titans.... i love them but i do not own them or batman or anyone else..... Sigh sad face... (wish i did). =D

Gotham City 12:35

You arrived at Wayne estate 4 hours later. "Yes, How may I help you?" An old man's voice asked. "Hay Alfred it's me Raven," You said into the intercom. Why hello dear please come in," He said and the gate opened. You drove in.

"Hello My dear what brings you out here?" Alfred asked well giving you a friendly hug. "I need to talk to Bruce" you said some what reluctantly. "Of course, I'll go get him, please have a set" he said with a small smile. You smiled and nodded as he left. You remained standing and looked out the window to the forest surrounding the mansion.

"Oh Raven how are you?" Bruce asked giving you a fatherly hug. "Not that good," you said being truthful. "Well you seemed happy yesterday... What happened?" He asked all serious. "I found Robin Cheating on me... then found out i was pregnant," you said lowering your head. "what?" Bruce asked in disbelief. You nodded your head; He sat down. "have you told him?" He asked. "No, I don't want him to know" you replied instantly. "Why not?" Bruce asked. "Because it would be better in the long run for all of us," you replied.

"Well OK, so what are you going to do?" He asked. "Actually, i was planning on making my way up north to Washington, maybe Port Anglos or maybe Fork's," (AN: I couldn't help myself New Moon just came out =3) You said. "No, you're staying here," he said quickly. No, really I couldn't I have enough money of my own to get a place, maybe in a small house or cottage," you said. Like hell I'm willing to let you out of here pregnant and with no place of you own, you are staying Here," He said with a finality in his voice.

You looked at him with wide eyes; you hadn't heard anyone... well except Trigon voice a command like he did as if he: Bruce Wayne, were your father. It caused instantaneous submission of your demonic self... which in and of itself was amazing, your demonic self never even took a submissive point with Trigon let alone a mere human man... it could be because you were pregnant but it didn't matter.... Rage had submitted.

You nodded your head mutly eyes wide still. "Alfred, will you please get a room read for Raven and make it an adjoining room, we are going to be expecting a child in 9 months", Bruce said. "Child_ren," you said. _"_Children,_" Bruce repeated. "Twins," you said softly. "This should be fun," Alfred commented. Bruce leveled a glare at him.

Titans Tower one week later...

"Robin please eat," Starfire said. "No," was his single reply. "Rob you have to eat man," Cyborg said placing a calming hand on Star's shoulder. "I'm not hungry," he said then continued his search computer wise for Raven. Speedy had come in as back up and a sleeper cell had awakened smack middle of Steel City and Jump City to help fight crime since Robin had stopped working with his teem. Speedy was sent over as back up for Titans west by Bumble Bee.

"Come on star leave him be," Speedy sighed unusually calm. They left Cyborg to talk to Robin. "Robin you know she left us all not just you and i am thoroughly depressed about that, but you don't see it getting in my way, I still have a job and so do you, Raven she wouldn't-" He was cut off.

"You don't get it Cyborg no one here does!" Robin exclaimed. What don't we get Robin, Pray tell!" Cyborg yelled right back.

Robin took a deep breath; "I-I can't be without her... she's my life, without her I can't find the will to fight, I need her, I _Need_to fing her, I can't... _won't_ live without her," Robin said thankful that his mask covered the tears gathering in his eyes. "Don't you feel her through your bond?" Cyborg asked. "Yes but its not enough..." Robin said.

"That first night when she left I dreamt about her... We had a family: two beautiful twin girls with long black streaked purple hair and the most hypnotic blue and purple eyes the colors swirling around each other, I remember the two girls grabbing my hands and pulling me toward Raven where she stood smiling softly at the two her hand was on her stomach... She was pregnant... the two girls i found had let go of my hands when we were about 10 yard away from her... she smiled at the twin girls and they disappeared when they had placed a hand on her stomach.... Raven beckoned to me smiling.... it felt as if it took forever for me to reach her but when i did i wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her hair.... that is when i woke... I realized she wasn't there or even in the tower or in the city and it felt as if my heart had been literally ripped from her chest and in its place a gaping whole, I haven't eaten or even slept since then," Robin finished.

"Well find her Robin, I promise," Cyborg said. He had promised to keep her secret about the baby but he never said anything about finding her again. Robin nodded and turned back to his search. Cyborg stepped outside to see starfire and Speedy together holding one another. Cyborg shook his head and thought of Bumble Bee. _"After all this is over, I'm going to ask Bee to marry me_" Cyborg thought and walked away.

AN: SOOOOOOOO.... how'd you like it? =3 Review leave some comments... 8( pah-lease.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all of the wonderful reviews.... i'm not sure at the moment about lemons but hay we never know what i might come up with for that.  
Anyway thax alot for the reviews =D**

Hospital 4 months later November 2

"Saya Alanna Roth and Arella Saphira Roth were born October 31... 3 days ago. Both are in good health despite being born 3 months early. Their mother Rachel Raven Roth will take her leave today with the twins. So we have about 5 minuets till we see the infamous Miss. Roth and the twins, Bruce Wayne has so gravously taken into his care. You have to wonder if he may be the father of these twins," The reporters eyes twinkled as she said this.

You groaned as she said that. "No worries Rae we'll clear that up when i introduce you as my long lost daughter," Bruce sai. "Perfect," you said and looked down at your twin daughters with a soft smile. "Well we better go face those reposters sooner or later," Bruce said. "Can't we delay for at least another hour?" You asked. They'll be there in an hour Rae," he said.

You groaned again; "Fine lets go," you replied taking Arella in your arms as Bruce took Saya. Well let's face this hord. But if they even think of reaching over that yellow line, they are so going to fly," You growled. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied chuckling.

You and Bruce left the hospital one look from you kept the reporters and photographer quite and behind the yellow line even that reporter on tv dared not say a word. You got into the car with Arella you placed her in her car set, Bruce doing the same next to you. it was only when the car was out of photo shot did they start taking again. The photographers sighed, they hadn't taken any pictures of the Mysterious Rachel Roth or her twins.

Wayne Mansion 2 moths later

"So its almost time for Christmas and I'm planning a Masqarade ball, so i need the twin's help," Bruce said ever the grandfather aound the two. "Well the twins are taking a nap," You said to him. He seemed to pout (Bruce Wyane/Batman pouting). You ushered him out of the room with the baby moniter in hand.

"So its going to be Christmas Eve when we host it and you my dear are going to help decerate, with me, Alfred, and the twins," He proclaimed. "Ok, but just a warning things might mysteriously turn black, i'm just saying," You said putting your hands up in surrender. "They better not," He said in a warning tone. "Who said it was going to be me, Saya and Arella's powers are coming in fast," You said. "Um hum," he replied.

"So we are also going to have to dress up," he said. "Oh dear great goddess," you groaned. "That's right, that means you are going to wear a mask," He said. "I have to go?" you asked. "Yes," he replied. "What about"- you were cut off. "Alfred will be keeping an eye on them," Bruce said. "Well i guess i can't not go, can i?" you asked. "Nope," he replied.

Titans Tower dec 19

"Hay guy's the mail's here!" Terra exclaimed leafing through some of her fan mail including some pic's of her and beast boy; their hand circled in red a WTF printed also in red bellow it. The others came down; Cyborg looked refreshed and ready for the day, BB looked a little tired, Starfire and Speedy looked ready for the day... but Robin... well Robin looked like he hadn't slept well since Raven left... all in all he looked life-less

"Yo, what have we got?" Cyborg asked. Terra handed out the mail to everyone, keeping Raven's under her's till Robin left. Something caughter her eye but she quickly hid it. "Hay, guy's looks like we got an invitation to Bruce's chritmas party," Cyborg said. "Sweeeeet, maybe Rae will be there," Beast Boy said. Robin Flinched at the sound of her name. But a spark of hope ingnighted in his eyes. "Look's like it's on christmas eve, Can we go?" Speedy asked. "Ya" Robin replied. "We all know what this means!" Starfire said. They all groaned.... Shopping with Starfire.

Once Robin was gone Terra pulled out one single picture and new's paper from Gothem. The headline Read; **_could this be the Mysterious Raven fromt he Teen Titans?_**

"Hay guy's listen to this; Rachel Raven Roth the long lost daughter of Bruce Wayne used mysterious powers today well she was having lunch with her twin's and Bruce at a local dinner to stop a waiter from droppng his plate of food all over an elderly women. Sources say Rachel came to Gothem around the same time Raven from the Teen Titan's went missing," Terra Read. "So Raven does live with Bruce," Speedy said. "Ya, but listen to this... "Rachel Roth gave birth to Twin daughters Arella Saphira Roth and Saya Alanna Roth October 31... Doctor Elli White comments saying; Quote "When i first seen the two girls, i went into shock their eyes were already open with the two most unique colors i've ever seen purple and blue seeming to swirl around eachother in a bottomless deapth," End quote, so could this be a clue as to their father?" The article ended.

The picture was of Raven smiling as she held her twin girls next to Bruce Wayne and the old lady and her husband.

"That is defenatly her," Cyborg said. "Twin girls," Starfire breathed. Cyborg smiled softly; "Our Raven is a mother," He said. "Who would have thought Rae could be a good mother," Speedy said. Terra smaked him in the back of the head.... hard. "Don't _ever_ say that again," Robin had appeared in the hall door way.

Everyone fell silent as Robin came into the room. "Raven is a great mother, i may not be there, but i know that much," Robin's voice was quite... cold and dangerous. Cyborg was glaring daggers at Speedy along with Beast boy and Starfire.... but if looks could kill Terra would have killed Speedy.

**so how did you all like it.... u know what button to press.... press it... press it... press it... press it.... press it pah-leeeeaaaassssee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait everybody my Microsoftword was on the fritz.... but i 'm back!!!! Once again i do not own the teen titans.... (crosses arms).... any way here's the new chap... =D by the way saya is pronounced sigh-a**

Wayne Mansion Dec 24 Christmas Eve

"Come on Rae, our guests are starting to arrive," Bruce said standing in the door way to the twins room. "I'll be right down, Saya is being a little difficult right now," you replied, as you gently rocked her. You went over to the window, down at the people coming into the mansion. You turned looking straight into the full length mirror in front of the door.

You wore a strapless crimson colored dress, it seemed to wrap around your middle first with 3 blood red roses were sowed into the right side of the dress, the dress fell to your ankles with fluffy white trimmings decorating the top and bottom of the dress.

You turned away from the mirror and placed Saya into her cradle and put a CD with Christmas songs on with low volume. You smiled softly when Saya yawned tiredly.

You walked out of the room putting on your mask as you did, you left the door open just a little and walked down stairs.

Once you got to the ball room you realized there were already a lot of people there.

"did you get her to sleep?" Bruce asked coming up next to you.

"No, I don't know where she gets that stubbornness from," you sighed.

"I do," He said... "From who?" you asked. "You and of course Robin," he said. "You're right, of course she does," you said efficiently covering up your momentary hurt at hearing _his_name. He smirked; "Hay Bruce," someone said behind you. You and Bruce turned to see Cyborg standing behind you wearing a halo ring. "Oh, hello Cyborg, I see you've decided to come this year," Bruce said, "But why do i have the feeling it wasn't for me that you came?" ... "I think you're just paranoid old man, we all came of course," Cyborg said.

"We've actually heard some news about a long lost daughter," Beast Boy said now standing next to Cyborg along with Terra. "Ah, yes, guys and lovely lady meet Rachel," Bruce said indicating you. You smiled warmly at them; "It's nice to meet you, I've heard lots about you all, but Bruce.... you said looking up at Bruce... Aren't there suppose to be 6 of them?" you asked playing the part of a confused daughter.

"Well there were but... sadly one of us ran away.... but no worries we are hot on her trail," Terra said with a soft/sad/pointed smile of her own. "The rest of us are around here somewhere," Cy said with a shrug. You smiled again but you were screaming inside. "I better go, merry Christmas Titans," you said smiled again and walked off.

Once you were well away from them you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. You sat down at a table next to the huge Christmas tree, you and the twins decorated and as you predicted some of the colored balls on the tree were black, you smiled softly as you remembered how Bruce reacted when you still put up the black balls. You always loved staring at the trees during Christmas time.

You didn't know how long you sat there till someone tapped you on your shoulder. You looked up too see.... Starfire.

"Oh, hello you must be Starfire, I'm Rachel, Bruce's daughter," you said outstretching your hand for her to shake. "I know it's you Raven," she said looking you in the eyes. "You must have me confused with someone else," you said swiftly. "I do not think so, no one i know except for my sister Raven have the purple eyes, like yours," She said softly almost brokenly. You closed your eyes tightly and looked down, fighting back tears.

"Starfire, I'm sorry I-I can't do this, I have to go," You said and stood up to leave. She grabbed you hand; "Please friend Raven, nothings the same without you there.... Rae please I'm sorry, i didn't know, if i did- i wouldn't have done it- You cut her off. "Star it's not your fault," you said harshly,"I told you that." ... "I know, i still can't help but still think the fault is still partly mine," she replied. "Well it's not, Starfire, you are the sister i never had, and I'm sorry for not telling you about".... you stopped feeling like your heart was about to rip in two again. You took a deep breath; "About Robin and I." you finished and hugged her trying hard not to cry yourself.

You could hear her soft but muffled cry of surprise then happiness when you embraced her. "Hay, star, what's- Speedy stopped short as you pulled away and turned to him, Terra, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Bumble Bee. "Hay, guys, i guess you found me didn't you," you stated more then asked. "Ya, not that hard with the fan mail coming from Gotham in all," Cyborg said smiling. You looked down; "I should have known someone would recognize me," you said softly. "But its a good thing they did," Terra said. You hugged her tightly, she hugged back; "Ya what Terra said," Beast Boy said. You laughed softly and hugged him too, then Cyborg. "It's nice to have you back," Cyborg said. You didn't say anything to that; "So where are your two Bumgorphs (?)?," Starfire asked. "Upstairs asleep," you replied. "oh" she said. "But i guess we can take a quick peek," you said and started to lead the way out.

You were in the corridor leading to the Twins room when..."Raven," Robins unmistakable deep voice said from behind Cyborg, Beast Boy, Bee, and Terra. They parted and Robin stepped forward.

You felt a pang of pain when you seen him, followed by guilt when you looked into his for once unmasked eyes. He took a hesitant step forward and reached out his hand and gently touched your cheek as if afraid that you weren't real. You closed your eyes and moved into his touch but you pulled away and took a step back.... Trust as while as Timid and Love screaming for you not to trust him again.

Hurt flashed across his face; "Raven... Please, he begged. Tears gathered behind your Amethyst eyes; Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Speedy and Bee looked around searching for flying objects but found none. Robin didn't move begging for you to take him back with his eyes, he took another step forward. You deliberately cocooned your arms in your dark energy. He stepped forward again so that he was but a arms length away; Go ahead if you really don' love me then I'd rather die, then live without you any longer, I love you too much to deny you anything, so if you want me dead then so be it, he said truth and... love shinning in his eyes.

Your dark energy disappeared; "Why?" you whispered defeated looking away and removing your mask and putting it on a nearby table. "I wasn't thinking, Rae, I'm so sorry, I've been going crazy thinking about you, i can't sleep, i can hardly eat, my every thought is about you, i can't- I-I'm so sorry," he fell to his knees in front of you. "That doesn't answer my question Robin," you said still half- heatedly. "BECAUSE RAVEN, I WAS STUPID- I'M A STUPID SELFISH LITTLE BOY WHO DIDN'T KNOW A GOOD THING WHEN HE HAD IT!! He exclaimed as he crawled on his knees to wrap his arms around your waist and bury his face into your stomach tears falling down his pale cheeks...

**So what do u guys think.... good... bad OK so i have a question for all of you..... Should she take him back? Yes or No? Well review and tell me...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So i've read the reviews.... and it looks like most of you want to have Robin suffer more.... sound great to me... now here it is....**

"I'm sorry Robin," You whispered closing your eyes. He looked up at you with wide frantic eyes. "Please Raven.... I-I've changed, please Rae please I'll do anything," he said with wild painfilled eyes. Someone cleared their throat; everyone turned to see Bruce standing there. "Raven we have someone waiting for us in the bat cave," he said. You nodded and pulled away from Robin and followed left to the bat cave.

They stayed quite as you led them to the bat cave. You entered the bat cave and paused for a second taking in the inhabitence of the room. Batman stood infront of the huge computer screen cheaking the security system. Next to him Red X.

"Red!" you exclaimed surprised and ran over to him throwing your arms around his neck. "Hello too you too Raven," He said hugging you back. You pulled away... he never called you by your name unless something was bothering him. You looked up into his masked eyes. "What happened... What did you find out?" You asked. He looked at you; "Theres been a lot of talk going around that Slade is planing on kidnapping the girls... I've confermed it," Red said. "WHAT!" you exclaimed, b-but their just babies. you were about to start pacing when Red grabbed you by the shoulders.

"They wong be kidnapped, I swear; But right now you need to calm down," he said. "How can i calm down when i know a _fucking_ phsycopathic killer might steal _my_ babies!" You cried. His strong arms wrapped around you; "I won't let him," he said reassuringly. "Neither will we," Beast Boy said. You looked at them; "Ya, Rae wel'll help ya," Cy said.

You gave BB, Terra, Starfire and Cyborg hugs; "Thank you," you said tears in your own eyes. X wrapped his arms around your waist; "nothing will happen to them," he said and held you tighter. You thought about your daughters and calmed down a little. You were faintly listening to Batmans orders as you were traveling in your own thoughts; "_They look like him no matter wha we try to tell ourselves_," Love muttered. "_But how will we ever be able to forgive him... and what about Red_?" Timid said. "_We all know he's playing along bat mans orders_," Anger growled. "_We don't know that_," uncertinty said. "_It wouldn't be the first time someone played with us_," Trust sighed. "_It doesn't hurt uny less thou_," Timid replied; everyone agreed to that.

You watched as everyone started to leave; "I'm guessing you didn't hear a thing Batman said," Red said softly brawling you out of your revere. "No, I did... For the most part," you replied. He smiled softly; "Come on lets gets ome rest," he said and started to lead you away. As you made your way out of the Batcave. As you left a pair of sapphire blue eyes watched in jelousy as you left.

You walked down the hall with Red X next to you. You paused by your door;"Good night Rae," Red said gently touching your cheek. You sighed softly; "Goodnight... and Red...?"you said looking up at him.

"Yes..."

"Thank you...," you said.

"There is no need to thank me," he whispered and removed his mask to place a soft kiss on your lips. He pulled away a soft smile on his lips. "Good- night rae," he said again before turning to walk away. "Good night," you replied and went into your room... the party had been cancled due to the emergency meeting with Red and everyone was sent home.

You walked into the twins room hearing them whimpering hungrily after you took a shower. You warmed up the two bottles and started to feed them cotting both bottles in your dark energy to hold Arella's botle up well you changed Saya's diper, then switched. Once they were both feed and burped you lay them down again and started to sing them the lullaby your mother would sing to you. It was origanly in Azaranian but you translated it to english

Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, Dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine

Little one when you play,  
don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear,  
baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
they'd end up loving you two.  
All of those people who scold you  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.

All those people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.  
Baby of mine.

You let the last words disapear form the air as you looked down at your sleeping daughters and sighed softly. You went into your room leaving the door joining yours and the twins room open as you got into your lotus position on the foot of the bed.

*Ravens head*

"_Hello Raven_," Intellegence greated as you appeared and the others repeated her greating. They were all gathered around in a semi-circle waiting for you; you settled in front of the semi- circle. "_What do I do about Robin_?" you asked,_ I mean i can't very well keep him from his kids_."... "_Well I believe he should be sorry about what he's done,_" Trust said.

"_But don't you think he's suffered enough I mean we've even be blocking out the bond_..._ Which is not an easy fet giving birth and with our rageing horemons and all, i'm surprised we even pulled it off this long without him_," Wisdom expalined. "_No matter if we did or not I just don't think we'll be able to trust him_..._ it just hurt too much_," Timid answered.

"_But imagine the physical pain it caused him to realize he did something stupid_," Intellegence said. "_Which surved him right_," Anger growled. "_I think he's suffered enough_... _he's seen us with Red and i don't feel like leading him on_," Love stated. "_But I don't want to take him back... yet_," Trust said. "_If he should be taken back at all_," Timid said. "_I think he should... just not yet we should make him work for it_," Instinct said. "_But for how long_?" Wisdom asked. "_He has till the new year one week away," you said. "And if he hasn't proved he's worth our heart... what then_?" Trust asked. "_We sever the bond_," Instinct replied.

*Out of Ravens head*

You opened your eyes and sighed; "It is settled," you muttered and got under the covers and fell asleep.....

Robin still in the bat cave

"How could you let this happen!? Robin exclaimed. "Let what happen Robin, remember this is Raven we're talking abou here she has her own mind," Bat Man said trying to calm the young hero. "I know that... But Red X he's not good enough for her!" he exclaimed. "What and you are? _You_ hurt her Robin not Red he was there for her when she came to me for help, he's been there for since day one, do you know how hard it is to be a single mother for the first two months of 2 new borns life!?" Batman exclaimed.

"No, but I would have if she'd told me," he said stubburnly. "She wouldn't have known you turly loved her if she hadn't left, she doesn't like people taking pittly on her, I learned that one the hard way, just because she was pregnant doesn't mean she was any less angered or hurt by what you did, it very well hurt her more then ever," Batman said.

"But i do love her," Robin said. "You didn't make that known to her when you slept with Starfire now did you," Bat man snapped. "That was a mistake, one that I will never make again," Robin snapped right back. "I know, but think of this for her point of view, you betrayed her trust, how can she even begin to trust you again," Bat man said. Robin looked away;

"How do I do that? How do I get her to trust me again?" Robin asked. "That's what you need to find out," Bat Man said and left Robin to ponder what he said.

**Well that was it... how'd you like it I'll be tell u guys more about Raven in the next chap... as well as u know how she would be able to sever the bond... we review and tell me what u guys think... =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to update everybody... i had a major case of writers block but i'm back...Once again i don't own the teen titans.... Grumbles to myself.... anyway enjoy!! ;D**

You woke up the sun streaming through your window dancing across the floor. You stood and stretched out then went about your morning routine. You left to the twins room and paused at the door as you watched Bruce couch Robin through changing Saya's diaper. You smiled softly and walked into the room with a soft giggle you walked into the room. They both jumped Robin just finishing up with Saya.

Bruce placed Arella in your arms she gurgled happily reaching out to touch your face. You turned to Robin who held Saya in his arms; words weren't spoken between the two of you as you held the twins in front of each other.

You tried to hide a smile when Arella sent a wave of black and blue energy at Robin causing him to stumble back. "Arella sweetie have you forgotten that your sister is in his arms," you scolded Arella softly. She gurgled and looked at her sister; "you knew she was going to do that didn't you?" Robin accursed. You shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well we better get downstairs before everyone explodes with excitement," Bruce said as he motioned for you to led the way out; you left followed by Robin and Bruce. When you entered the living were you had another tree with presents arragened neatly under it.

The moment you entered the room you were boombarded with exclaimations of "Merry Christmas" and then squeals of exitement. Arella started to cry and from what you could hear so had Saya and you were starting to get a headache. "Quite!" You exclaimed. They immediatly quited; "thank you," you said realived. The twins were still crying, you turned and stood next to Robin who held Saya and started to sing the lullaby.

Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part,  
baby of mine.

Little one when you play,  
don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear,  
baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
they'd end up loving you two.  
All of those people who scold you  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.

All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.  
Baby of mine...

You let the last note fade on your lips. The twins had stopped crying; the lullaby never failes to calm them. You smiled softly and gently touched each of their cheeks. "Wow Rae that was..." Cyborg started. "Lovely"... "Beautiful"... "Amazing," Star, Terra and Robin said.

"You should hear with a guitar in her hands or on the piano," Bruce said. "How come you never told us you could sing," Beast Boy asked. "You never asked," you said simply a blush on your cheeks. "So are we going to open presents or not," Terra asked popling onto the couch next to BB. Red X walked in wrapping his arm around your waist and kissing your cheek; "Merry Christmas Sunshine," he said. "Merry Chrismas to you too," You replied. He turned to Saya who was wiggling around in Robins arms reaching out for him. Red chuckled; "Do you mind Kid," Red X said motion to a strugling Saya. Robin reluctantly handed over Saya.

Red started to bounce her making poping sounds like a pop corn machine would. Saya gurgled happily. You smiled softly at the sound; Arella started to whimper and reach out for Red. "By Azar, Red they love you," you said a laugh in your voice. "Maybe its my manliness, its what attracks most of the ladies," he said.

Robin snorted form behind him; you rolled your eyes. "Don't get cocky today Red I really don't want to make you sleep on the couch tonight," you said playfully. "You know you won't do it," he replied stepping forward invading you personal space. "You know you are _so _lucky you're hold my daughters right now," you said smirking. "I can put them down if you want," He replied challenging you.

"Now that's enough you two, lets open some presents already," Bruce said and started to look through the presents. You sat down and Red sat next to you Robin sat on your other side. The Twins were the first to open presents. Of course you had to open them. Form Bee and Cyborg matching light blue dresses and shoes, form Terra and Beast Boy Toys galore, from Starfire and Speedy more clothes this time in pinks, reds, creams, and all the light colors in between. Lastly from Robin: Two beautiful medallions one of a dove the other of a hummingbird

"I know there a little young but I figured they'll grow into it," Robin said. "There beautiful Robin," you said placing them around each of your daughter's necks. Robin smiled; "Thank you," he replied. Everyone else opened their presents.

After everyone opened presents they left to change their clothes and get ready for the day. Everyone met back in the room; ok everyone time for christmas carlos!" Terra exclaimed. "Raven time for you to sing for us!" Bruce exclaimed. You nodded knowing you wouldn't be able to get out of it. Red got onto the Piano Robin held Arella and Terra now held Saya standing next to you.

You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,  
Comet and Cupid and Donder and Blitzen.,  
But do you recall?  
The most famous reindeer of all?

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Had a very shiny nose,  
And if you ever saw it,  
You would even say it glows.  
All of the other reindeer  
Used to laugh and call him names;  
They never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,  
Santa came to say,  
Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Then how the reindeer loved him  
As they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,  
You'll go down in history.

Everyone clapped... and the twins gurgled happily. "Ok now lets sing rockin around the christmas tree," Red said looking up at you. You nodded.

Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
At the Christmas party hop,  
Mistletoe hung where you can see,  
Every couple tries to stop,  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Let the Christmas spirit ring,  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,  
And we'll do some caroling.

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,  
Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly",  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Have a happy holiday,  
Everyone dancin' merrily,  
In the new old-fashioned way.

Interlude

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,  
Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly",  
Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
Have a happy holiday,  
Everyone dancin' merrily,  
In the new old-fashioned way.

You sang for everybody switching off with the others as you did. Terra sang, then Cyborg, and Starfire, Speedy, then BB and even Robin.

You left to help Alfred bring in the food; when you returned they had put on the radio; everyone was smiling and laughing talking to one another; your eyes purposefully sot out Robin, who was holding Arella now laughing heartly. You sighed leaning your hip against the door frame and smiling softly watchin your family.

You closed your eyes and sighed; _Maybe we should reconsider this arrangement_," Happy said softly. "_Why_?" Trust said. "_Isn't love about taking chances, maybe we should give him a chance_," Wisdom said. _"We gave him a chance before, and he screwed us over because of it_," Trust snapped. "_Maybe we should give him a **second** chance,"_ Wisdom said. "_He has been hurting even more since he's seen us and the twins, I don't think he'll be able to take it much longer_," Intelligence stated.

Trust looked away, then sighed... _"Maybe you're right, I just don't want us to get hurt again,"_ she said. "_Maybe this time, we won't_," you said to yourself.

**So there it is... tell me what you think.... you know what button to press... come on press it.... you know you want too... hehehehehehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok i'm sorry i havn't updated... skool, family, friends... sometimes its all hard to balance**

**Anyway i have a question for all of u......**

**Who would u like better with Raven? **

**Robin?**

**or**

**Red X?**

**or would you like Raven,Robin and Red X**

**so RAE X ROB? **

**RAE X RED? **

**or**

** RAE X ROB X RED?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So heres the next chap...**

The next day Dec 26....

You woke up the next morning and stretched out and sighed feeling refreshed for the nights sleep. You looked at the clock and groaned 10:30, you threw the blankets off and swung your legs over the edge of the bed rubbing the sleep form your eyes as you contiued on your morning ritual.

You walked out of your room in a pair of black sweats and a dark blue tank top pulling your hair into a pony tail as you did and walked into the twins room, they were both gone. You turned around and ran down the stairs eyes screaming your panic.

You dashed into the kitchen, Robin and Starfire were sitting having breakfast when you came in. "Where are Arella and Saya?" You asked looking around for them, seeing they weren't in there you turned and dashed toward the living room where Bee, Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg and Speedy were playing video games. "Calm down Rae, Batman probably has them, don't worry," Robin said.

"He hardly ever takes them... the only person who would take them without telling me is..." You trailed off. You turned on you heels and ran back up the stairs toward Red's room. Everyone looked at one another and raced after you.

You stopped in front of Red's room and knocked on the door. "Coming," Red said from the other side. You heard him getting off his bed, he opened the door a couple of moments later. "Oh hay Rae, i was wondering when you'll be running over," Red said opening the door wider to allow you access. The others waited outside.

You walked in and they were there both sitting down against the pillows. You sighed in realief and sat down on the bed as Red told them that the twins were ok. Robin lingered a couple of moments as if wondering if you'd be ok with Red. He left Relunctantly when Red closed the door behind him.

You still couldn't believe that they were born 3 months ago... then again they were half demon... demons mature much faster then humans for the first 3 months of their lives so they were 3 months old but looked like they were 9 months, then stayed like that till they were 9 months old.

Red walked in behind you, "Sorry i took them without telling you, you just looked so... realixed, i didn't want to wake you," he explained. "Thank you, but couldn't you have left a note at least," you sighed ploping down on his bed and laying your head down next to Saya who reached over to touch your face. You smiled eyes soft as you lefted your hand to gently stroke her cheek.

"You know you look hot laying there on my bed," Red said he had leaned down to whisper in your ear. His hot breath sent shivers down your spin; he deliberatly breathed into your ear. Another set of shivers wracked your body.

"_Good great goddess, this boy know just how to push my buttons," _you groaned inwardly all to aware of Arella and Saya next to you. He nuzzled your neck then kissed you bellow your jaw line. A shake sigh escaped your lips.

"You know we can't," you said in a shaky voice. "I know," he said and kissed you bellow your ear.

_"Good goddess just ask Starfire and Bee to watch the twins for a couple of hours,_" Lust gasped. "_Yes do that _please_ this boy is driving us crazy!!_" Love exclaimed. "_In the name of Azar, just do it!!_," Wisdom exploded very uncharacteristic of her.

"Maybe we should ask Bee and Star to watch them," you sighed shakingly. "I can do that," he said and pulled away from you. He picked up Arella then Saya and walked out of the room.

"_Wait a minuet is this a good idea?_" you thought to yourselves. "_Yes_," your other selves exclaimed in union. "_but what about Robin?_" you thought. "_What about him, lets through our thoughts into the wind, and just fuck Red, we've been wanting to, hell we _did_ already once_," Wisdom exclaimed. "_Yes, good lord he was good, and we've wanted him since," _Lust sighed throwing her head back onto loves shoulder.

"_you do remember that don't you_?" Intelligence asked. "_yes, i remember_," you sighed. "_Then we have no complantes_," Trust said. "_Stop it!_" Love exclaimed. "_What_?" you snapped. "_your thinking about Robin, Robin deserves this, he deserves to hurt like you hurted before Red you know it_!" Love exclaimed. "_Does it make it right_?" you asked. _"screw being _right_, lets be _wrong_ for a change! We love Red don't we_?"..."Yes," your emotions replied in union. "_But we still love Robin... Right_?" You asked. _"Yes,"_ your emotions replied a little more relunctantly.

"_Then we should really think this through_," you said. "_Fuck thinking things through_!" Love exclaimed harshly. "_Thats enough_! Instinct exclaimed. The emotions all turned to her; "_We all know what we want_, _but its Raven who decides what happens_," she said. She looked to you; "_you know what we want,_" she said. "_But do you want me to through Robin into the wind_?" You asked. "_He deserves it... doesn't he_," she said. "_I don't know_," you whimpered turning away (figueritively).

You stood up from the bed and teleported away just as Red X came in.

You teleported to your room and lay down on your bed burying your head into your pillow. Praying for some answer... praying to whatever gods there were to give you some sort of sign as to who to choose. "Someone _Help_ me!" you groaned aggrivated tears clouding your eyes and pounded your fist on the bed.

You stood up and left to the music room needing some way to vent. When you got there you ran your fingers over the piano keys and sat down and started to play My Immortal by Evanescence.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

With that song done you went on to one you had wrote when you first came to Wyane Manor... Missing (by Evanscence). You put on some backround music and started to sing.

Please, please, forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious, you'll say to no one  
"Isn't something missing??

You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please, forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

By the time you were done sing the second song Cyborg, Bee, Starfire, Robin, Speedy and of course the twins. The song changed and Anywhere by Evanescence started.

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one know who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now.

By the time you were done they had come into the room along with Red X who had been looking for you and they swayed to the music. The song Everybodys fool came on... this offten reminded you of how you felt when you seen Robin and Starfire together... you felt like you were "everybodys fool"

Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

The next song you were singing too was by Taylor Swift... Love story.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

You closed your eyes and Flashbacks darted across your minds eyes to when you and Robin were together.

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

The christmas ball at Jump....

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Robin taking you to beautiful places under the cover of night....

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Keeping the relationship away from the others.....

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything of me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

A night of passion....

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Then him and star together.... Robins tear streaked face begging for forgivness.... Red X encouraging you when you were giving birth..... The happy times you and Robin had together.... Red X holding your daughters.... Robin in the pale moonlight beacking you to take his hand.........

You let the notes die on your lips and you opened your eyes feeling a little bit better but you still didn't have any of your answers. You looked up when you heard your daughters giggle happily and standing there were the two people that had your love... one after all he's done.... the other for being there. You turned away from the two and to your daughters who were held by Bee and Starfire. A sigh escaped your lips as you walked over to them running a gentle hand down their cheeks.... What am I going to do?

**So there it is... PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!! JUST PRESS THE BUTTON AND TYPE... PLEASE!!!! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the teen titans... grrrrr**

Dec 29th...

You paced the length of your room going over everything about Robin and about Red X... "Robin was my first love, and the father of my children... but Red's been their for me.... Robin cheated on me... Red's has a rep for being a player... urg!" you exclaimed clasping onto the bed.

So far none of your prayers have been answered, you were still confused, and to top it all off Slade has made an appearance in Gotham; "And they wonder why I ran off," you snorted. You stood up and walked out of your room had pushed into your coat pockets.

You walked down the stairs where Star and Terra where sitting down talking; they stopped when you went in... "Where are Arella and Saya?" You asked. "They are outside with Red getting some fresh air, don't worry Cyborg, Robin, BB, Bee, and Speedy went with him," Terra replied.

You started to leave when Starfire called out to you; "Raven, actually we've been meaning to have a talk with you... about Robin," she said. "Look guys I know what your going to say and don't... I'm dealing with this as much as I can considering the circumstances," you sighed. "We know its just... Robin he's really missed you and wants you back," Star said.

"Really then why hasn't he said it?... Why hasn't he showed me he's even worth my time?... Why hasn't he spent any one on one time with the twins?... Answer me those three simple questions," you paused waiting for their answers.

"Ya," you said nodding and started to leave again when Star spoke. "Please friend Raven at least give him a chance, you didn't see him when you were gone he was..." she trailed off. "He was a wreck," Terra said. "Don't you think I know that, I'm the one with a bond to the boy," you yelled quickly angered. "Look Rae you don't have to yell at us," Terra exclaimed. "Then stop thinking you know everything Terra!" you exclaimed.

She flinched at the harshness in your voice; "look friend Raven you do not have to yell at us!!" Starfire yelled at you. "Wow, i never actually thought you would raise you voice at anyone Star... other then Robin that is," you snapped. She flinched as if you'd took a swing at her. "That was a mistake, I told you that," she growled. "Doesn't seem like it, after all you've done it more then once here now haven't you," you snarled savagely.

She leaned back surprise crossing her expression; "Ya do you really think I haven't wondered down your room corridors at night because i couldn't sleep, or because I wanted to talk with Robin... at first i thought it was you and Speedy in the room... you snorted, how wrong I was when I ran into him last night during one of my walks," you said.

Terra looked at Star with wide eyes... "You... You were lying to me," Terra said. "Doesn't she do that a lot," you said and turned away again. "You don't know how it feels Raven to love someone who doesn't love you and all he thinks about is another," Star said.

"Yes I do actually, its how I felt when I thought Robin loved you, but I'm not the one that made the first move to take him form you, i would have been perfectly content to see him happy with you if you were what made him happy, but he's the one that told me other wise," you said softly your anger evaporated.

She looked away; at that moment Beast Boy ran into the room... "The Twins are gone!" he exclaimed then fell to his knees, his arm broken and bleeding and he had a gash running down the side of his face. Your stomach dropped and every fiber of your being screamed "NO!!!" Your emotions scrambled toward Instinct to hold her back. Your body started to shake and your eyes flickered form Amethyst to blazing white.

One word escaped your lips... "No"

"Where were you attacked?" Terra asked. "At the bottom of the hill near the lake, Slade came out of nowhere with all of Robots, we fought as hard as we could to keep the Twins protected, but we were no match, Cy, Bee, Robin, and Speedy were knocked out, and Red's hurt badly," he said.

In a second you were at the bottom of the hill by the lake (she teleported). She ran to Reds side and quickly evaluated his injuries quickly before starting to heal him, he had a deep gash across his chest about 3 broken bones and bruises, cuts and scratches all over him. You healed what you could on Red just as Star, and Terra came flying down the hill.

You were to weak to teleport everyone back to the Manor so Terra and Star made quick work in getting everyone up including, none of them were hurt as badly as Red thou. Terra helped you take Red to the infirmary in the mansion so you could properly bandage him up.

It took a while without the use of your powers. You sighed and tried to distract yourself from thinking about your daughters; you kissed Red softly and walked out of the room and down stairs to talk with the others.

They were all sitting down in the living room; Alfred was surviving them some pain meds and water. Every ones eyes widened as you walked in the air of a mother on a mission... you eyes blazing even thou your deminer was calm.

"What the hell happened out there?" You growled out. "Slade came out of nowhere, we weren't prepared for him," Cyborg said rubbing his head. "How's X?" Bee asked. "Stable for now," you replied.

"You should have seen him attack Slade the way he did... no offence Robin but Red almost bet him in hand to hand, Slade had to cheat drawing a dagger over Reds chest but that still didn't stop Red form attacking again and again even when Slade picked up the twins and walked away the Robots took over fighting Red along with Robin and me," Beast Boy said.

A sound that sounded like a growl came out of Robins throat. You shot him a glare; "I'll be in the bat cave searching for leads," you said and turned away walking to the bat cave calmly. Inside your emotions were screaming love was paired up with anger who were standing on either side of instinct. Wisdom and Inteligence were barly able to reason with them not to tear through the city looking for your babies.

You sat down at the computer and starting to look for Slade.

A couple of hours later Terra came up to the bat cave... "Rae, Red wants to see you," She said. You sighed and stood your legs were sore from sitting so long and you brushed passed Terra and walked to the infirmary where you found Red sitting up on the bed waiting for you his head down, black hair framed his face as he looked up.

You sat down on his bed; you were surprised to see tears glistening in his eyes threatning to fall. Your own eyes teared; "I'm so sorry Raven," he said. Tears fell from your eyes and you lay down next to him when he scooted over to make room for you. He wrapped his arm around your middle placing your head on his chest above the bandages and held you tightly as you cried tears streaming down your already swolen cheeks.

"I am so sorry," he said. You looked up at him; "Its not your fault Tyler," you said. "Yes, it is Raven... I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to them, that I would protect them... I faled you Raven," he said and this time tears did slide down his face. You reached up and gently wiped the tears from his eyes; "You did what you could, that is all I could expect from you," you replied and kissed him.

"I love you Raven," he said. "I love you too," you replied and that is when you realized that all you wanted was right there, in the man that nearly gave his life, and probably would give his life for your daughters... for you. "And I promise to you Raven, I will bring them back, what ever it takes I'll do it," he said staring deeply into your eyes, you leaned down and kissed him again. This time he kissed back, he deepened the kiss his hand cupping the back of your neck.

"You know we can't do this... yet," you sighed. "I know," he said...

**So here it is... hope you like it.... you know which butten to press.... press it... press it... pah-lease!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres the next chap hope u like it....**

Dec 30th

You sat staring at the computer eyes darting around the possible locations of Slade's hide away... "GOD DAMN IT!!!!" You yelled slamming your fists onto the computer desk. "Raven!" Bruce exclaimed form behind you. You hadn't realized he had come in and you shot up hands coated in a dark aura which faded when you realized it was him.

You turned and sat back down, your fingers danced over the computer keys bringing up recent activity in Jump city as well as all the other major cities Slade could have escaped to. Bruce lay a hand on your shoulder.

"Don't," you said head turned slightly to his hand. "Raven you need to get some sleep, or at least eat and drink something," he said skipping right to the point. "I'm not tired or hungry or thirsty, I'm fine, so just leave me alone," you said and returned to your work. "Rav- He was cut off. "I SAID NO!" Your voice was laced with that of Instincts. You clenched your fist at your side... Bruce backed away with his hands up.

You turned back to the computer screen.

one hour later...

"Raven?" Tyler said from behind you. You turned to him annoyance in your every movement. "Yes," you stated. "I brought you your favorate... tea, and pizza," he said setting the tray down next to the computer. "Tyler, thats sweet but i really don't feel hungry, please just go away," you said with a forced smile, but everything about you screamed you were lying and Tyler knew it.

"Raven, Please you need some food in your stomach and a good nights rest," he said coming to kneeling down in front of you his eyes catching yours. You turned your head away from his eyes; "I can't..." you said and started to turn away, but Tyler grabbed you and pulled you out of the Bat Cave.

"Let go of me Tyler!" You exclaimed. He let go of you when he was sure he was blocking the entrance to the bat cave. You tried to push past him but he held his ground; "Get out of my way Tyler," you said dangerously. "No, not until you go eat something and sleep," he said and took your hand pulling you with unrelated force to your room when he had set up a box of pizza and soda on a table next to the bed.

"I told you Tyler I'm not hungry!" you exclaimed finaly getting your arm back from him. "I don't care you are eating something then you are going to sleep," he said. "No," you said defiantly. "Don't tell me no Raven Arella Roth, you are going to eat," he said.

"No God Damn it!!" You exclaimed turning on him. "Raven I know how you must feel... but starving yourself is _not_ going to help them," He said grabbing you by your shoulders. "No, you don't understand... they- they are _mine_, they came from _me,_ I will not-Can not eat or sleep till I have them _back_, back right here, in my arms," you said as sobs started to wrack your body.

His arms drew you into a warm loving embrace, holding you close to him; "shh," he cooded softly. Your hands fisted tightly into his shirt; He held you hard.

You lifted your head slightly, your swollen red eyes slid over a pale patch of Tylers skin. An overwhelming urge over came you to lick him... and you did. Your toung slid over his sweet tasting skin. He tenced... you lifted your head even more nuzzling under his jaw. You placed gentle kisses over his jaw and to his ear where you gently nibbled on his ear lobe. He pulled away suddenly...

"Raven what are you doing?" He asked eyes wide. You stepped toward him; "You know what I really need right now?" You whispered in his ear your actions no longer under your control but under the control of "lust" and "love."

"What would that be Raven?" He asked a little out of breath. "A distraction," you stated softly nipping at his ear. "A distraction..." he said. "Yes," you breathed against his neck. You pressed your body against his... curving your to his. He groaned hottly and you smirked when you felt his member pressed against your stomach.

You stood on your tipy toes and pressed your lips to his, he kissed you back his hands coming up to warp around your waist. Your fingers twined into his hair deeping the kiss; his hands smoothed down your sides and up again to travle under your shirt. He licked your lips begging for entrace... you granted it. The tast of him was driving you completly insane.

His hands came up betwen your bodies to curve over your clothed breasts. You groaned in pleasure and arched into his touch; his lips moved form yours to your neck and over your coller bone. He gently sucked on the hollow of your throat,kissing and running his toung over your neck.

Your hands slid under his shirt, you gently ran your fingers over his chest. He slide off your shirt throwing it to the floor, then his hands smoothed down your stomach and to unbutton your pants. You pulled of his shirt, then his pants.

He pushed you onto your back on the bed and climbed ontop of you pressing his lips to yours. His hands reached in back of you to undo your bra. He ripped it off of you and attacked your breast one hand rubbing your left breast, he licked and sucked on your right breast.

Your hands slid down his chest and to the waist band of his boxers, you tugged his boxers down. You looked down your eyes clouded with lust when you seen him. Bigger then Robin... by a _Looong _shot......

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE.... I'M SO EVIL.... SO REVIEW AND YELL AT ME... DON'T HOLD BACK I WANNA KNOW HOW MUCH U ALL WANTED THIS LEMON... AND IF U DO I'LL PUT IT IN.... REMEMBER I NEED TO BE CONVENCED...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok i'm back... so here is your lemon/lemonade.... **

_Your hands slid under his shirt, you gently ran your fingers over his chest. He slid off your shirt throwing it to the floor, then his hands smoothed down your stomach and to unbutton your pants. You pulled of his shirt, then his pants._

_He pushed you onto your back on the bed and climbed ontop of you pressing his lips to yours. His hands reached in back of you to undo your bra. He ripped it off of you and attacked your breast one hand rubbing your left breast, he licked and sucked on your right breast._

_Your hands slid down his chest and to the waist band of his boxers, you tugged his boxers down. You looked down your eyes clouded with lust when you seen him. Bigger then Robin... by a Looong shot......_

You gasped... "_Will _that_ even fit_," you thought eyes wide but still clouded with lust. "_Oh my god... someone fan me,_" you heard lust sigh. A moan slipped from your throat as his hand reached down to rub you wet center. He placed hot open mouthed kisses over your neck. "Good lord Raven," he groaned and sucked on a soft spot earning him a moan.

Your hands slid down his chest slowly to curve around but not quite touching his erect member. "Urg, Raven just..." he pushed himself against your hand. Your small hand wrapped around him... "By Azar Tyler your so big," you groaned arching up as he continued to touch you.

"And I'm all yours," he whispered into your ear before nibbling lightly on your ear lobe. "Good lord Raven your so wet," he said and continued to kiss you. You started to stroke him, then pump him getting his sticky pre cum all over your hand your other hand joined its parner slowly stroking and pumping him.

All of a sudden he took your hands and placed them above your head. You tried to pull out of his grasp, he didn't let go with one hand holding your wrist, his other slid down to your center. He stroked his finger along your slit teasing you. He poked a finger in, you groaned arching up giving him more, he started to pump his finger in and out. He added another then another; you were thrusting upward with his quickening thrusts.

His hand let go of your hands and without missing a beat his toung joined in swirling around inside of you his hands grabbed your hips to keep you from moving. "Good lord Raven you tast so good," he said against you. His paced quickened till you were about to cum then stopped. Your groaned in frustration and he kissed his way up your body deliberatly pressing his member against your leg and thigh.

He stroked himself up and down your center. Your eyes rolled into your head and you groaned; "Tyler!"..."Yes love," he said his lips just above yours. "Don't yes love me," you growled and arched up. "You know what I want..." You snapped. "And what would that be," he asked innocently. "You know what it is," you growled. "I know love just say it," he said and continued stoking you. Your eyes snapped open. "I want _you _Tyler," you sighed meeting his eyes. "And what do you want me to do?" He asked. "I want you to put that oversized monster you call a penis into me, and fuck me hard and long," you growled.

"With pleasure," He replied before alining himself with your entrance and pushing inside of you. A growl ripped from his throat, and a moan from you. The feeling of him inside sent shock waves of pleasure coursing through your body. His body shuddered; "My god, Raven you're so tight, he leaned down to nuzzle your neck, So hott, so right for me, just the feeling of you around me... urg." He pulled out, you groaned at the apsence of him inside of you.

He quickly dove back in, he pumped in and out of you. For a long time all that was heard was the slapping of your bodies colliding together, your moans and his grunts. He repositioned your legs once his angle slightly different now a couple of more thrusts and you came crying out his name milking him for all he's got, he soon came deep inside of you groaning out your name when he did. His body shuddered and he collapsed half on, half off of you.

You turned with him still deeply embeded inside of you and rested your head on his heaving chest. You had sex 3 more times through out the night and into the morning.

3:30 PM Dec 31

You woke up the next evening blinking the sunlight out of your eyes and turning around in the bed to look at the clock. You shot up when you read the time; no one was laying next to you in the bed but there was a note.

_Darling Raven_

_Good evening love. I went to follow some leds on Slade, I want you to eat something before I get back, I'll be back in a couple of hours.  
I Love you  
Tyler_

You sighed and got up and took a shower. Then you went downstairs rubbing your eyes as you entered the kitchen. Starfire, Terra, Bee, Alfred, Cyborg, Robin and Beast boy sat around the island table as you entered. They looked up surprise on their faces; "Stop looking at me like that," you snapped.

"We'll excuse us but you haven't come out of the bat cave since..." Robin trailed off. Anger blazed in your eyes; "We'll they _are_ _my_ daughters what should I do lay around like _you _and "Hope" someone will find them for me!" You yelled at him. "Woe Raven I didn't mean it like that," Robin said. "Ya but you don't really mean a lot of the things you say do you!" You snarled.

"Do not talk to him like that," Starfire said standing up. Robin gave her a look that said "Stay out of it." It was a protective look, one that Tyler had used on you when he found out you were pregnate and there was danger that you were heading into.

"She's pregnate," you said. They all looked at you eyes wide and surprised. "How...?" Bee asked. "I can see the signs, I'm no idot, So protecting her babies are more important then protecting the ones you already have with me, the person you claim to _love_," you said the love sarcasticly. "Yes, No..." He stopped looking between the two of you.

"Raven, please don't make me chose because I won't be able to chose the twins over Starfire's children..." he said, Wait that came out wrong!" He exclaimed. You smirked; "No I think you said exactly what you ment, no matter the twins have a _very_ good father that will do anything for them, what he's out doing right now proves that... Red X is a better father then you could ever be, so heres what I want you to do... _I want you gone_," you said. With that you grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl next to Starfire and left to the bat cave. Leaving a very surprised group at the table.

**So everybody I hope you like this chap... Review and tell me what you think... =D Also i'm thinking about changing the title of this story... do you guys have any ideas what i should change it to? if so tell me.... thanx**


	13. Chapter 13

**so heres the next chap.... hope u like it =D**

You walked down the the Batcave eating the apple and hardly tasting it; "How dare he even think... What the hell was going through his mind.... Starfire?! what about Speedy? the poor guy.... urg!" you mummbled as you walked silently fuming at Robin and Starfire. "You know I think I've been to nice to her... Seriously, would it have killed me to through her into a wall," you continued. "_or twelve_," Anger suplied. "Or twelve, thank you anger," you said then snorted.

"Can't do _that_ now," you growled and walked into the B.C. You sat down at the computer and continued to search the cities for something concerning Slade.

A couple of hours later you heard someone walk into the room. "Don't worry, I'll be up stairs in a minuet I think I've learned my listen about not eating, but I wouldn't mind you dragging me off again last night was really helpful," you had assumed it was Red X behind you as you contiuned typing in different locations in the computer and scanning areas for Slade.

"Really what happened last night?" Robin said behind you. You stood up swirling around so that you and Robin were face-to-face. "Nothing that you need to know about," you replied. "Really I think I do," he said stepping closer to you.

"Seriously, you want to know?" you said with a raised eyebrow. "Yes I do," he said. "We had sex," you stated and walked passed him. You could feel his surprise and anger; "And you want to know something else?" you asked loving your game.

"What?" He asked tightly. "He was much more of a man then you, if you catch my drift," You purred smirking as you teleported away.

You teleported to the living room where the others were either playing video games or talking to eachother. You heard Robins wordless cry of rage even from here. You smirked again; "What was that?" Starfire asked. "Oh nothing, just a little pay back," you grinned from ear to ear evilly. You hadn't looked more like Trigon in your life it scared everyone; "ah Raven we don't like that look," Terra said scared. "Sorry," your replied.

Robin stormed into the room; "Wow, that was faster then I expected, you've imporved!" You exclaimed. (R U catching my drift here "Faster"?). "How could you Raven?" He asked anger in his eyes. "How could _I_, How could _you_, How could she," you exclaimed pointing at Starfire.

"Speedy had all the right to leave her ass, as I have had all the right to leave yours, when you went behind my back you lost all of my trust and respect, you are no lower then Slade!" You exclaimed eyes blazing. He snarled and threw himself at you. In a second you had him incased in your black aura and thrown into the wall.

"If you ever try to touch me again Robin, I swear by Azar I will rip you limb from limb," you growled your voice laced with that of Instincts eyes blazing white. All of a sudden green flashed to your right you were barly able to put up a sheild before 3 starbolts collided with your sheild.

"Starfire don't!!" Robin exclaimed but it was too late Instinct took over well you were defencless against her and your other emotions. She was incased in your dark aura; in the back of your mind you heard the shouts of "Raven don't!" and "Starfire!" but you payed no heed as your through her out the window glass raining down over the others. "You don't know how long _I've_ wanted to do that," Instinct snarled.

Black tenticals reached out for her blocking her starbolts well dragging her toward you by her feet. Once she was close enough to you, you flunger her back into the mansion she crashed through 5 walls including the kitchen and out on the other side of the mansion.

Cyborg, BB, Terra, Bee, and Robin were all trying to get you down but you either dodged the blows they delt to you or knocked them out as you flew ever so slowly toward Starfire. Robin tried to use a bird-r-ang but you dodged it and grabbed him with one of your tenticals and threw him through the last remaining wall.

He did a perfect flip landing between you and Starfire. "Thats enough Raven!" Robin exclaimed. "No, not nearly enough!" you snarled and your tenticals reached out to grab his foot and daggle him in the air. "Let me Down!" Robin exclaimed

"Ok," you said. "Really" He asked. "Sure," you said and threw him into the wall. Starfire stood up eyes blazing green. "Oh did I make the Tameranian Princess mad?" You said," Well didn't your mother ever warn you against making a Demon Princess mad," you growled.

She threw some of her starbolts at you; you easily dodged them and quickly grabbed her around the waist, she stuggled against you and tired throughing her starbolts at you directly but you just put a shield up. You smirked and threw her into the wall; she went threw 6 more before falling to the ground brused and bleeding.

You flew and landed 3 walls from Starfire, Instincts hold on you lossened before Bee was able to knock you out with a low sting from her stinger. You allowed the darkness to take you; you felt strong protective arms wrap around you before you blacked out, you opened your eyes to see Tyler's unmasked concern filled face. "Raven, Raven its ok now... sleep," he said softly placing a kiss on your forhead. You allowed yourself to be pulled even deeper into your dreams; pictuersn of your daughters, a son and Tyler playing through your thoughts.

**So i hope you liked it... review and I also need to know if you can come up with a new title to this story... Please!!!! Anyway REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so heres the next chap... hope you like it.... =D**

Red X stood from his set in front of the big computer where he had been research another hid out he thinks might be were Slade is hiding. He pushed stray stands of dark hair out of his eyes as he walked out of the Bat Cave and down the all but not before locking the door to the B.C.

He walked into the kitchen. It has been 3 days since the "accident" and you was still asleep. He grabbed a pair from the fruit bowl next to BB who was talking to Terra. "Um... Tyler how's Raven doing?" Terra asked. "She's still asleep, she must have exhausted herself, What made Instinct take her over?" Tyler asked out of the blue. Terra and Beast Boy exchanged looks; "Well it started with Robin asking "How?" and Raven saying "How could i, how could you, how could she," and the it just escalated from there," Beast boy said.

"Well at least she got some of it out of her system, I have no doubt that shes may be saving the rest for Slade, if she get her hand on him anyway," Tyler said. "Why did she do that? I mean Instinct?" Starfire asked. Tyler snorted almost choking on his pair in laughter. After he got a hold of himself, Robin glaring at him. "Did you really ask that?" Tyler asked. "Yes," she replied.

"Well lets take a walk in her shoes; within the last year or 9 to 10 months her boyfriend cheats on her with her best friend who she thinks knew that they were together at the time, she find out she pregnant with twins no less, leaves." Starfire looked away now starting to get the idea but Tyler doesn't stop.

"Then she goes through a six month half-demonic pregnancy with 2 father like figuers, and a foe turned friend, she has twin _girls_, the team she left finds her, she doesn't know what to do, along with the fact that I gave her the information that Slade might have wanted to kidnap her girls, the Biological father of her girls wants her back, but considerably fails in his attempts, her twins are then kidnapped by the phyco killer Slade , the Bio father get another girl pregnant, added to the fact that shes trying without success to find her daughters, and you get a ticking time bomb of nerves and frenzied emotions, which for Raven is _not_good.... argo you and Robin are really the only targets she/Instinct would want to attack, besides Slade but he wasn't here," Tyler stopped his explanation.

"Wow so Raven did have a lot to deal with," Cyborg said. "That still does not give her the right to through Star and me around like rag dolls," Robin said. "Well she had her reasons, doesn't mean I have to like them," Tyler said taking an apple from the fruit bowl. Robin snorted; "Still doesn't give her the right, Starfire's Pregnant if you haven't noticed, she shouldn't be thrown around like that," Robin said. "Well you deserved it," he said. Robin shrugged nonchalantly; "You've probable done worse to her then she's done to us, I mean who would _want_ to fuck you, you more then likly raped her," Robin said.

In a spit second Tyler's fist collided with Robin's nose a sickening crack resounded through the room. Robin looked up at Tyler who stood above his eyes Blazing with anger, he squatted down to Robins level; "No I didn't, I have more respect for the woman _I _love, unlike you," he said obviously restraining himself form doing something he would regret... although he probably wouldn't regret _accidentally _killing Robin.

Robin glared up at Tyler with savage anger; "You do not love her, and you know it Robin so stop kidding yourself and go fuck your Tameranian Troq," Tyler snarled savagly and turned away with obvous will and walked away.

Tyler walked into your room and his anger evaperated as it usually did when you was around; even asleep you still had the same effects on him as if you were awake. He sat down in a chair beside the bed and sighed reaching out to gently touch your cheek. As many times before your body reacted to his touch and your head moved into his touch. "When will you awaken my love, I need you back," he said. A soft smile graced your features; "What do you dream of my love?" He asked softly... "_I dream of you,"_ his eyes kickly shot to were your closed eyes were. He swore he heard you answer him back; "but you are asleep," he sighed. "_wishful thinking_," he thought to himself.

Robin (No point of view...)

Robin stormed to his room anger writen all over his features as he quickly rinsed off his face of the blood; Cyborg had realined the nose. "Stupid, selfish, idiotic BASTERD!" Robin snarled and lay down on his bed. There was a knock on his door and Starfire opened it. "Not now Starfire I'm not in the mood," Robin said and Starfire closed the door a pout on her face.

He closed his eyes and thought of Raven; in a flash he was inside of Raven's head, this hadn't happened before so he didn't atomaticly know if what he was seeing was real. There standing on a beach her velvet hair reaching just past her waist was Raven, in a silk black bikini, next to her was Tyler in a pair of dark blue swim trunks, she was leaning against him their hands intertwined watching the sunset.....

There was a bright flash and he was again watching from the side lines as Raven held a baby boy in her arms dressed a simple dark purple spigety strap dress Tyler was behind her his arms incirled around her waist; "Oh there you are," Terra and Beast boy walked into the room both holding older verions of Saya and Arella. "Sorry we just walked in like this but we tried knocking," Beast Boy said. "It's fine Garfield," Tyler said with a welcoming smile as he walked over to take Saya and Arella from BB and Terra.....

There was another bright flash but this time he came to a candle field room much like Raven's in the Manor; his eyes were drawn to the bed were two figuers were talking to one another one had his back to Robin and the other was Raven. Raven was dressed only in an oversized T-shirt and the other was only in a pair of boxers. He couldn't hear what they were saying but in the back of his mind he wondered if it was him she was talking too. Raven pulled the other man on top of her pressing her lips to his and wrapping her legs around the guys waist she pushed him onto his back stadling him and taking of the boxers to gently take the other guys member in her small hand, the sound seemed to switch on in the dream and he heard Raven say; "you know Tyler, if someone would have told me I'd fall in love with you a years ago I would have hung them from the ceiling by their foot," Raven said. She moved down to take his lips with hers; "I really don't believe it," he replied. "Neither can I," she replied. He flipped them back over so him was on top.....

As suddenly as he was in he was out of her mind, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get back in... (Pervert)

**So that was it.... hope you liked it.... review, review, review, review, review it!!!!! =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**i do not own the teen titans...**

Jan 5th

Red X walked into your room 2 days later... he sat down on the bed next to you and gently brushed your hair off of your face. "Hello love I have some good news for you... I've found Slade, he smiled softly, Raven I'm going to get your daughters back, I've already told the others, Terra, Starfireand Robin,will be staying here watching you, Cyborg, Bee, and BB are coming with me, Robin refuses to go, he kissed your forehead, I promise Rae I will bring them back." he said placed a single blood red rose on the chair he sat in and left.

Jan 7th

You regained conciseness gradually you were first aware of someone in the room, but you heard the door open and close as someone left. Your eyes fluttered open and you blinked allowing your vision to adjust accordingly. You sat up and yawned widely. Visions passed before your eyes but you couldn't make sense of them so you threw your blankets off of your body and slowly swung your legs over the edge of the bed. You didn't remember much of what happened before you blanked out. You stumbled out of your room knowing you needed something to eat even though you didn't think you could so much as stomach a thing. You cursed your decision to have a room on the 3rd floor. You slowly made you way down the two flights of stairs also cursing Bruse of not instaling and elevator.

You fanilly entered the kitchen your head pounding in your skull and feeling strangly empty... your thoughts were quite. Frowning your brow in confusion you sat shakingly on a chair and reached for an orange. You started to pill it once you were done you ate a slice. You sighed wondering what was going on and why you didn't hear anyone in the living room. You had gotten so use to doing things yourself that you got use to the video games and music blaring off the hook.... but there was silence. You ate another slice of the orange when Alfred, and Terra walked into the kitchen; "Raven!!" Terra exclaimed happily and praticly tackled you into a hug. "It is so nice to see that you are up and walking around Raven," Alfred said giving you a hug. "How long have I been out?" You asked. "A week so 7 days," Terra replied. "7 Days!!" You exclaimed.

Right then both Robin and Starfirewalked into the room. Robin's eyes blazed with sudden white hot anger before anyone could say or do anything Robin had you by your arms and shaking; "WHY, Raven, why did you do that!?" Robin yelled. You were completlyshocked at his behavior toward you. In return you shoved him away, you weren't strong enough to use your powers; "She's pregnant Raven, what is wrong with you?!" He exclaimed all of a sudden pushing you into the island table.

"Oh, hell the fuck no," you snarled standing just as Terra stepped in front of you and Robin pushing Robin away. "Don't use your powers Rae, you are still to weak," Terra said knowing you like the back of her hand now that you were together again. "I don't even know what you're talking about," you said softly. "How could you not know what you did Raven!" Robin yelled. "Enough yelling Robin!" Terra snarled. "Then she better answer my question, Star could have lost her babies because of her!" He yelled. "WHAT you think I would deliberately try and hurt a child, unborn or not!" You exclaimed standing again. "Sit down Raven," Alfred said sternly, you did as you were told and sat down.

"Could Instinct block out memories?" Terra asked. "Yes, but..." You trailed off. "Why would she...? I do not understand," You said looking down brow frowned in confusion. "What do you remember Raven?" Alfred asked. "Only getting into a fight with Robin," your replied looking down. "Instinct to you over when you got to angry at Robin and Starfire, Star was thrown through 12 walls, Robin into 2, the both were badly brused," Terra said.

You looked down and your memories came flooding back. You closed your eyes and looked away; "So what are you going to say?" Robin asked. "Nothing, I'm sorry for nothing Instinct has done, for it has been something I've been wanting to do..." you replied truthfully looking Robin in the eye. He looked beyond pissed when you said that. "Where is everybody?" You asked looking around. "Um... Rae, Tyler, BB, Cyborg and Bee left to get Slade, they left 2 days ago," Alfred said. You turned on Robin; "And you didn't go!!" you snarled pissed off. He looked at you with a defiant look; "you know i should have done this a long time ago," you said then closed your eyes seeking out the bond you had with him and with a vilant painful snap you snapped the bond; Robin yelled in pain grasping his head in his hands... your just looked down at him, tears flooded out of his eyes, Starfire rushed to his side saying something that you didn't hear. You head hurt only slightly.

Red X No POV About 1 hour later

Red X banged on the cell door angrly; "LET US OUT," He yelled. "I don't think so, Tyler," Robin spat. "You can't keep us here, Robin!" Bee yelled. "Of course I can, Bumble Bee, I am Slade after all," he said smirking. "Raven will find us, she wont just stand around and wait for us to get back, she will come," Cyborg said. "You can keep telling yourself that, but she wont, after all what will she say when _I_ bring the twins back and tell her that you all died at Reds hand, and that Red was working for Slade the whole time," Robin said clearing loving his torture. Tyler collapsed onto the ground looking defeated as Robin left a smirk on his face.

"Hay Red, don't worry she wont believe Robin, she can't," Cyborg said. "We don't know that?" Tyler said completly defeated. "She loves you Red, she won't believe, she can't believe a thing from him," Bee said. "Please don't talk to me, I've failed Raven... again," he said more to himself then to the others, and pressed his back against the wall. His eyes were dry, but he looked un believably sad... "I'm so sorry Raven," He whispered closing his eyes trying to hold back his tears... "So sorry."

**So thats it... now i'm going to change the stories name to Betrayed.... thanx so much Sakurano!!!!! I'll probably do that before i update again... Review and tell me what u think... thanx again Sakurano!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**hehehe another chapy.... and i still don't own the Teen Titans.... narrows eyes... damn**

Jan 8th...

"Robin had left yesterday after the whole bond cutting I did," you expalined to Bruce. "Cutting?" he asked sceptical. "Ok, Ok, snapping, I snapped the bond in two," you said. He nodded; "i thought so," he said. "We'll the whole new walls thing was my fault, mostly," you said. "I expected for that to happen, thank god I got insurance before that happened," he said. "I'm going to predictable, anyway I have no idea where he went, just that he left," you said. "Okay, you can go back to your search," he said. "

You turned back and started to search again for Slade with Terra. "There was a beeping sound just as Starfire flew in, Raven, Terra you are needed upstairs," she said. You both got up and followed her up the stairs. "Have you checked steel city yet?" Terra asked. "Yes, as well as all the other major cities," you said. That is when you heard the crying, you stopped you'd know those cries from anywhere. You ran the rest of the way to the living room, Terra hot on your heels.

You burst into the living room; the twins were sqwirming around in Robins arms crying. They stopped when they seen you; your eyes lit, and tears gathered in your eyes you raced to them taking them both from Robin and hugging them to you; "Their back," Terra said coming up beside you to smile widely. You held them tightly; "I am never letting you two out of my sight again," you said moving back to look at them making sure that nothing was wrong. "Oh he is so lucky you both are ok," you said. They were gurgling happily little hands wrapped around your neck; "How?... you? They?" you looked at Robin who didn't have a scrash on him.

"Red X is how, he underestimated me, he _was_ Slade," Robin said. "I was able to sneak in to get them," he said. "What happened to the others?" you asked suddenly trying not to think about Tyler being Slade. "I don't know, I didn't see them, so I can only assume that they are dead," he said. "No," Terra said eyes wide. You closed your eyes against the tears prickaling your eyes.

"I'm sorry," Robin said. You stood placed a hand on Terra's shoulder and motioned for her to follow you. She nodded to your unspoken thought; "Will you help me?"..."Raven?" Robin said. "Will you help us?" you asked. He nodded and followed you out of the room. When Bruce found out he had rushed to the Twins room just to hug the life out of them, then he started to tell them what had happened in their apsence. Then he left with his promise to have 4 highly trained guards watch over them for the rest of their natural lives, unless he could get you to get a couple of half demonic guard to watch them, you said you'd think about it.

"We are going to smuther them aren't we," you said after you had lay them down for a nap. They had been getting fussy; you stood by the door watching them. Robin was standing by their bed looking down at them; "Do you really think Tyler would do something like this?" Terra asked suddenly, quitely. "I don't know what to think, part of me is mad at Robin to even suggest such an imposible thing, another is mad at Tyler to have put me through such pain," you sighed.

"Do you think the others are alive?" Terra asked. "I know they are," you said. "How?" she asked. "If I'm around people for a long time say 1-2 years, then I develop endividual bonds with each if they were dead, I'd know because the bond would have told me, none are as strong as a bond made specificly to communicate with another like mine with Robin had," you replied. "So Beast Boy is alive?" She asked. "Yes," You replied.

You turned to look at her as you heard more then 5 heart beats at that moment it was 6. "Terra, are you pregnant?" you asked suddenly. She turned to you with wide eyes. "You are that is why you stayed behind," you smiled and hugged her. "How?" she asked. "I hear 6 heart beats, in this room," you replied. "Terra this is wonderful!" You said softly. "I'm scared though Rae, what if Beast boy-" She stopped.

"Terra I know Beast Boy he will be estatic when he finds out, he loves you Terra, there is no way that he would reject this child," you said. She looked up at you; "thanks rae," She replied. You smiled.

After the twins woke up Robin told you how he rescued the twins. A couple of times the twins started to whimper and cry especally when he told the part about Red X or Tyler trying to keep him from getting to the Twins and about how they didnt see another of the other Titans. At the end of the story you were holding Arella and Terra was holding Saya trying to get them to stop fussing. They both sent endividual blasts of magick at Robin they both wer black and blue blasts. They were pissed....

* * *

The cells where Robin has the others in-prisoned

Tyler stood pacing the length of his cell with new determaination. Cyborg, Bee and Beast Boy were watching him. "If I know the twins, and I do, they are really smart, for babies their age, if they are within hearing range when Robin is telling his tale, they are going to be pissed, since they did see us when they were taken away, no doubt Robin will say he didn't see us, or that we are dead, they will fuss and fight 'till they can get Raven to put them together when their power is stronger and tell her what happened through their eyes..." he paused.

"And if I know anything about Raven and her relation ships with us, she has bond not as strong as Robin and hers but bonds non the less, bonds that would tell her if any of us were dead, lets just hope that the Twins will tell her what really happened, or that she will check the bonds, until then we have to come up with another plane to get out of here, let hope bird brain left something we could use," Tyler said as he kept pacing.

"Tyler, you really think we can get out of here?" Beast Boy asked. "I know we can," he said. "How do you know?" Cyborg asked. "I'm an escape artist and a theif that has gotten away from the Teen Titans more then once remember, if anyone can do that alone imagine what we could do, one bird brained crazy can't have developed that much of complex a system," he replied.

**so there it is... hope you liked it... =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heres the next chapy hope you like it!!**

After laying Arella and Saya down once they had stopped fussing you walked back over to Robin who had been pushed against the wall with that blast of magick from the twins. "Will I be ok?" He asked looking up at you. "I think so minor concussion nothing big... what did you say that made the twins so... angry?" You asked him. Terra was leaning aganist the opposite wall; "I don't know, have they done this kind of thing before?" he asked.

"Yes, but only I think it was Arella who sent that blast of magick at you christmas morning, but besides that no... it is confusing," you said frowning your brow. "Well I have to go eat, anyone going to come with?" Terra asked. "No you go head Terra I have to talk to Robin," you said as if he wasn't there. "Kay, just don't scar them," she said smirking mischivously. You rolled your eyes she left. Once she left you walked through your adjoining room and into yours.

"Raven?" He asked walking into the room after you. You turned to him and sat down at your desk; "What do you want to ask me Robin?" You asked. "Can we go back?" He asked. "Back, back where?" You asked. "Back you know like the way it was before? Before all of this happened," he said. "Robin we can never go back," you said moving your head to the side to avoid his eyes. "Yes we can," he said.

"No we can't, I have two daughters that need me, Terra is pregnant and so is "Starfire" you remember her right?!" You exclaimed angrily standing. He looked away; "You said you never ment to hurt me, but you have, and you never stopped hurting me! Goddess are you really so thick as to think for even a moment that everything could just go back to the way it was! You and I can be together, Terra and BB and, and... what about Starfire? I may not like her much right now, but I sure as hell don't want her to go through what I had to go through with the twins," you explained. "She wont I'll be there for her, and for you," he said.

You took a step back as he took a step forward so that the backs of your knees where agaisnt the bed. "You can't have us both," you said staring up into his eyes. "Who says I can't?" he said then pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was hard and demanding, nothing like when Tyler kissed you. "Raven," Robin breathed his lips trailing hot open mouthed kisses across your neck, collor and chest.

You felt him starting to un-zip your sweater, his hand was intangled into your hair his other came up to curve over your right breast. A flash of memory of Tyler's slow but confident advances, when you were pregnant with the twins, the very first time you had been with him. The second time so much sweeter and clearer in your memory. "_Tyler_," his name chorsed through your head, your emotions where ram paging in your mind. "_Raven, we _want_ Tyler!!_" Love, Lust, Trust, and Instinct exclaimed in union.

You pulled away fast and pushed he away from you. He stumbled back tripping over a chair; "I say you cant," you said. "Red X is evil, Raven, you know it, I know it and Terra knows it, he will never come back its only us!" He exclaimed like he knew what you were thinking. Then a thought acured to you; "But the twins don't believe it," you whispered softly. "What, the twins are just _babies_ Raven they don't know anything!" he exclaimed.

"They know more then you think Robin, now get out," you commanded. "Raven," he took a step forward. "NOW, before I kick you out!" you exlcaimed. He turned and stomped out slamming the door behind him. You heard identical cries of surprise and you walked into the twins room. "Hey, my little ones its ok," you said in a deep soft motherly voice. You reached down and gently touched their touching hands. Like you expected they took their chance and showed you what they remember. Their part of the story.

*flashback*

**_the day they were taken_**

_They were crawling around the blacket set under a tree at the base of the hill leading to Wayne Mansion. Cyborg, BB, Beastboy, Robin and Daddy (Tyler). You inwardly gasped; they viewed him as their father. Then Orange and black colored things came out of no where and started to fight with the others. Robin was the first to go down.... BB, Cyborg. "Beast Boy get the girls!" Daddy yelled. BB shifts forms and flys toward the house. Big Orange and black man picks them up, they start to cry in fear. "NOOOO!" Daddy yells angrily fighting the other black and orange men trying to get to them. They disappear...._

_Flashes of Robin's then of Slades faces go through their memory, them wondering where mommy is... crying because they missed her and Grandpa (Bruse)._

_Then Robin coming in to take them from their crib in a small room near the Dungons. "Come here you little buggers," he said inside you growled angrly. They were taken to the holding place where Daddy, Cyborg, BB and Bee were held. "See they're right here, say goodbye you wont be seeing them again, I promise," Robin said smirking. They let out identical whimpers at the same time. "Shut up!" Robin exclaimed staring down at them with pure hatred. "It your faults Raven doesn't want me anymore, but you are going to part of my solution, once I give her you two little things she'll love me again," he said although they didn't understand much of _that_. "She'll never love you Robin!" Daddy yelled. "Oh, I bet she will, with you out of the way, anyway," he said then turned at marched out of the room._

_Being put into a car passing by a great blue waters, and seeing a T shaped tower on a small Island..._

_*end of flashback*_

You opened your eyes and stared down at them with wonder. "He will pay dearly for this," you growled eyes narrowed. They gurgled softly as if agreeing with you.

**So that was it tell we did you like it... you know what button to press... I sugjest you press it... its either that or I send my dragons Malchior and Sapher after you... Mwahahahahahahaha.... **


	18. Chapter 18

So heres the next chapter....

After making sure Arella and Saya were safly asleep you walked down to the bat cave, after you asked Terra to watch them. Robin stood there pacing Starfire was standing next to him. Your emotions had to restrain Instinct from lashing out at Robin savagly.

"Robin?" you asked as you walked in. He turned to you; "Can I talk to you?" You asked. He followed you down to the basement in silence; you closed the door behind him and locked it putting a unbreakable spell on it so Starfire wouldn't come in, then a silencin spell on the room. "Raven whats going on?" He asked regreting his decision to follow you down here. You turned a evil smile on your face your eyes that of your demons. He took a step back; "Raven I can explaine," he said...

* * *

"Be carful Red!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I know what I'm doing Cyborg, I've done this plaenty of times before!" Red exclaimed dunking down over the red laser light. "Wouldn't it have been safer if I went?" Beast boy asked. "No there are a series of buttons you need to press in a certen order at a certen time in a certen way that is very complecated," Red said as he got on the other side.

He pressed 5987635210-9897569453. The lasers came off and the doors slide open; the others went running out. "Ok now all we need to do is get outside," Cyborg said and lead the way to the door. When the door opened lined along outside were Slade-bots. "Oh shit," they said in union. All at once the Slade-bots attacked.

* * *

"Raven please stop!" Robin exclaimed. You smirked; "but Robin you said you wanted me, well now you have me," you purred and slide the blade of your dagger across his chest. He cried out; "Now, now Robin we don't want to alert your presious Starfire do we?" you asked smirking. Tears streamed down his cheeks; the laserations across his chest were made very painful and bloody but shallow and non-leathel. He was only in his boxers, and you were only in a bra and panties.

You slide the blade down his chest again blood ran from the laseration. You leaned down digging your nails into his shoulder. He hissed; "Now I'll ask again, Where are they?" you asked in your native toung. "I DON"T KNOW!" he exclaimed. Your hand ran over his multipul laserstions. He hissed in pain; you ran your hand over your shoulder and arm. You hummed in satisfaction as you soaked a rag in his blood and coated your body in his blood.

It was a ritual that every teenage demon does, where they coat theirselves in their first victiems blood. A few minuets later you were coated in it. Your demon hummed in satiffaction she had been denied this for years but no more. Music blasted around you: No Shealter by Seether. There was a pounding at the door; "STARFIRE!" Robin yelled over the roar of the music.

You smirked when you heard the starbolts hit the door with no effect. You dug your nails into one of his many gashes. He cried out in pain and you lefted your head and laughed it was an evil laugh that would send the bravest of men running like the cowards they were.

"Raven why are you doing this?" Robin asked. "Because Robin you took away _my_ daughters, you hurt me in ways that you could never imagine, and _you_ took away _my_ mate, that calls for pain, you have caused me so much pain Robin, this is the only way you can pay for that," you said eyes trained on his pain filled ones. "I"m sorry Rae," He begged. "I know you are," you said then stood and walked to the door.

"Starfire I wouldn't wast any energy if I were you, your going to need it to get Robin out of here when I finish with him," you said after taking down the silencing spell. "Raven you will let him out now!" she exclaimed. "Pacience Starfire," you purred and walked back to Robin who tried futaly to crawl away from you.

* * *

Starfire flew to the bat cave. "Bruce!" she exclaimed, Bruce sat continuing his search for the other Titans. "What is it Starfire?" Bruce asked standing up. "Its Raven she has Robin... hes-he's screaming," she said. "Are you sure he's screaming?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, and Raven she said "I wouldn't wast any energy if I were you, your going to need it if you are going to Robin out of here when I'm finished with him" talking to me," Starfire said. "Oh crap," Bruce said. "What the hell did he do?" He asked. "What, what did Robin do? He did nothing!" Starfire exclaimed. "If he did nothing why is she torturing him?" He said. "I Don't know, just please help me get him out of there!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I can't do that," he said. "Why not!?!?!?" She exclaimed. "Because he's obviously pissed her off, if we go in there at anytime during her "Play time" then we are going to turn into her "Play Things" too, (the qutaions are how Raven described her demons torture sessions if she had any), and I personally don't want to become chop swie (?)," Bruce said.

"He's your son, Bruce, how could you just stand around well she tortures him!" She exclaimed. "She wont kill him," he said. "What if she does!" She exclaimed. "She won't, I know her, were just lucky that she knows that Tyler, Cyborg, Bee and Beast boy are alive, if they weren't then that would be the time when we have to worry," he said.

* * *

"OMG, I am so glade we got out of that," Bee said sighing as she leaned against Cyborg who was driving. "Man I can't wait to see Terra," Beast Boy said. Tyler stayed silent looking out the window. "Ha, Tyler whats wrong man?" Cyborg asked. "What if Rae-" he was cut off. "Tyler she doesn't love him, even if he brought back the twins she could never love him like she loves you, theres no need to worry," Bee said knowing what he was going to say.

"I know, I just- I hope she didn't do anything... jurastic to Robin, no doubt she is pissed if of course the girls showed her what happened," Tyler said. "I know... ok now I'm kind of scared to go home," Beast boy said. "Ya, but it will take a couple of hours to get back, so we can come up with something to calm her down when we get there, after what phyco kid did I still do wish our demoness to kill him," Cyborg said. "We don't have to worry about the killing part, only the tourtering part," Tyler said. "Torture?" Bee squeked. "Ya, torture," he said. They all visable gulped.

**So how was it.... did I go to far with the torture? tell me what you think.... REVIEW ME!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heres the next chapy hope you like it!!**

You looked down at Robin a evil smirk on your lips as he withered in pain. What you've done is nothing compared to what you could have done. You were actually proud of yourself for not going as far as (cough)castrating(cough) him. You watched him for a few more moments then waved your hand and the door came pounding down Starfire stumbled into the room.

"Raven What Did You Do!?" She exclaimed. You smiled innocently; "Me, why do you automaticly asume I did this," you said mocking innocence (Hehehe). She had run over to Robins bloody and prone form, she started to cry. "Oh, stop that Starfire he's going to be fine," you said leaning against the wall. "He will not be unless we get him to a hospitel," she cried. "Oh stop blubbering like a baby and go, and don't come back, if you do then... well I'll leave that up to your imagination...

Just then Bruce came in; "Holy shit, Raven!" He exclaimed. "What?" you asked. "You know exactaly what! You killed him!" He exclaimed. "No I didn't, he's breathing isn't he!?" You snapped. "Raven he can bleed to death," Bruce snapped. "It just looks bad Bruce, I know what I can do, the wounds are shallow but inflict the worst pain possible," you said. "They don't seem shallow, there's too much blood for them to be shallow," Bruce said.

"Wipe the blood off, the cuts I've made are used in the underworld to cause what looks like large amounts of blood around the body when its only a coat of blood," you explained. "I will kill you Raven!" Starfire exclaimed. "Be carful Starfire, don't want to loss that baby do you," you threatened. Bruce just stood there as your arms were engulfed in dark energy. She stepped back then carefully picked up Robin and fled from the room.

You walked out of the room followed by Bruce; "Shit Raven your scary," he said. "Only when I want to be," you commented before leaving him to take a shower. You changed into a pair of black pants and a dark blue tank top. By the time you were done both Arella and Saya were awake from their nap

"How bad did you maim him?" Terra asked. "Not as bad as I could have," you said with a shrug of your shoulders. "What does that mean?" She asked. "A couple of cuts over his chest," you said. "A couple?" She asked. "Ok 6," you said. She raised her eye brow; "maybe 12" you said again. She gave you a pointed look... "Ok, ok, 24," you said defeated. "24?" She asked. "Giver or take 30," you said. "30!!" She exclaimed. "They were carefully placed!" you exclaimed.

"What are we going to do with you Raven?" she sighed/asked. "Love me, and never make me mad," you said smiling innocently. She shook her head smiling. You walked over to your daughters crib; "He's coming back my little ones," you said smiling down at then. They gurgled happily; "Um... Raven, I think they are already back," Terra said looking out the window. Robin was being placed in the car by Cyborg and Beast boy well Bee, and Tyler stood off to the side.

Tyler looked up at the window as if feeling your gaze and smiled. He then ran into the house and before you knew it he was there standing in the doorway in the Red X suit the mask was off and he was smiling brightly. You then threw yourself into his arms burying your face into the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around you holding you tightly; "I thought I would never see you again," he said. "You will never, never see me again," you said softly. He pulled away and kissed you hard on the mouth; "Dude's get a room!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Don't knock it tell you try it," you said pulling away from Tyler. Terra was in beast boys arms in less then a second; "I've missed you so much Terra," he said holding her. "Beast Boy... I have something to tell you," she said. "What is it Terra?" he asked. She then led him away and a couple of moments later you heard a gasp of surprise then a squeal of happiness, then the two walked back in smiling brightly. "Told you so," you said smiling brightly.

"What can I say," she said with a shrug. Tyler had walked over to the twins; "I got _your _daughters back," he said . You smiled softly and wrapped your arms around his waist; "Don't you mean _our_ daughters," you said softly. He looked at you with wide eyes ever since he had meet you had always said "My daughters" that they were only yours and no one elses so hearing you tell him "Our daughter" was a shock to him.

"Yes, you heard me My Love, our daughters," you said smiling at him. He dove down and kissed you. Your hands came up to twine into his hair, when you pulled back you both were panting; "I love you," you said. "I love you too," he replied. You heard the twins gurgle happily reaching up toward you, you picked up Saya, and Tyler picked up Arella. A flash of light and you blinked blury eyed. "What the-" you stopped Terra was there holding a camera. "You know that hurts right," you asked/said. "Maybe," she said.

"Speaking of hurts, what did you do to Robin?!" Tyler asked. You pretended to be fasinated with your shoes; "Nothing," you said quitly. The girls gurgled again; "You did something the boy was bleeding all over the dang place," Cyborg said. "I did some underworldy cuts and soaked in his blood," you said. "What?" Tyler asked. You smirked; "Never, ever, ever make Raven mad," Terra said. "Well thats, that in a nut shell," you said.

That night you were sitting down on your bed when Tyler walked in closing the door to the twins room as he did. "Raven I have a question for you," he said. "Yes?" you asked. He got down on one knee; "Raven, I've loved you since I first layed eyes on you, I have wanted to make you mine for longer then I ever care to admit, Raven Arella Roth.... Will you marry me?" He asked. You smiled softly at him and kneeled down in front of him took his head in your hands and kissed him; "Yes, Tyler I will marry you," you said.

He kissed you back, his hand coming up to cup the back of your neck. Your hands fisted into his hair he picked you up and pressed you against the bed. "Raven," he breathed. "Tyler," you groaned and arched up as his other hand came down to cup your breast. He leaned down and nipped at your collor bone making your moan. You then flipped him over to stradle him, you then tore off his shirt and you literally tore it off. You went down and started to suck and lick at any part of his neck and chest you could get at. He then took off your shirt through it onto the floor, he tore off your bra and started to suck on your breasts. You then leaned down and started to suck and lick his neck.

He flipped your back over and started to kiss his way down. Before he could get down though you flipped him over smiking.....

**Ok ok, don't be mad at me for doing another cliffie the next chap will be at least a little longer and will have a lemon... =D I would have put it in this chapter but can't get any good seans in my head so just give me some time and I'll have the next chap up.... ANY WAY REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heres the next chapy hope you like it.... I'm just throwing something together cause I have no clue what I'm ganna do with this . here goes nothing**

_He leaned down and nipped at your collor bone making your moan. You then flipped him over to stradle him, you then tore off his shirt and you literally tore it off. You went down and started to suck and lick at any part of his neck and chest you could get at. He then took off your shirt through it onto the floor, he tore off your bra and started to suck on your breasts. You then leaned down and started to suck and lick his neck. _

_He flipped your back over and started to kiss his way down. Before he could get down though you flipped him over smiking..._

You licked your way down his body till you got to the waist line of his pants. You growled with distaste before un-buttoning his pants and sliding them off. You looked down at him only in his boxers his monster of a penis still straining against them. "God damn Raven," he gasped. You crocked your head to the side with a considering look them lowered your mouth to suck and lick him through his boxers. You glanced up and was meet with the sight of Tyler's eyes rolled into the back of his head panting. You pulled his boxers off he came to attention instantly.

You smiled he was breathing heavily and aching up begging for your touch. You lowered your lips and slowly ran them over his long shaft making him hiss again. You then nipped at his base earning you a groan and licked up his thick shaft loving the taste of him on your toung. You laped at his tip before sealing your lips over him gently sucking; "God Raven!" He groaned. You smirked; "Yes, my love," you purred laping at him again. He just growled, you took as much as you could into your mouth swollowing him. You started to move up and down well what you couldn't reach you stroked with your hands.

It seemed all to soon he came; "Raven," he exclaimed his eyes rolling into the back of his head. You swollowed his sweet juices and sucked softly on him before kissing your way up his body. You lips found his claming them, he nibbled on your lower lip begging for intrance. You opened your mouth, he swept in and flipped you over. He assulted all of your senses, his touch, his tast, his sent, his hungry eyes, and his erotic pants.

"_Umm... goddess yes_!" Lust exclaimed. Instinct growled and was now slowly taking over, love was with them their backs where pressed against the others in a triangle. They had never taken the formation with Robin, hell they never took it with Tyler the first or second time. The formation was one they or you used to mark your choosen mate. Soon your eyes changed to that of your demons and your nails lengthened your teeth sharpened and the sweet taste of venom enters your mouth.

You arched up gaping as his calused hands rubbed you; "Umm your so wet my love," he whispers in your ear. "Tyler," you gasped out as he rubbed his length up and down your sensitive womanhood, you felt him stand at attention again. Your eyes shut tightly, he nuzzled your neck. He was still stroking against you; "Tyler," you moaned eyes opening to find his. "Yes," he said. "I need you... Now!" you commaned your voice laced with that of instincts.

His lips brushed against yours. "As you wish," he said and buried himself inside of you. You gasped and your head fell back, like the times before you couldn't help feeling that this was your first time. He made you feel so... innocent. He slowly pumped in and out of you; "Harder," you gasped. He did was he was told increasing the strangth behind his thrusts and at the same time going deeper, your legs wrapped tightly around him.

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head. You were becoming so close and so was he, you lips sealed over his shoulder as you bit into his soft flesh. He didn't even seem to notice as you clung to him, your eyes closed and a scream of pleasure muted by his shoulder erupted form your throat as you came, followed closly by him. He clasped half on, half off of you.

You took that moment and stopped un lashed your mouth from his shoulder. You licked away the blood from his shoulder, you gave a finale lick to the mark you left from your teeth and they closed up, leaving behind the sign for enfinity an 8 turned on its side, marking him as yours... forever. You could feel the permenite connection you had with him. Now you would be able to know exactly where he was whenever and where ever he was. You would also now be able to hear his thoughts if you wanted too, and he yours.

Slowly he lay on his back your arm wrapped around his middle your head nested against his shoulder. You bodies pressed against the others like two pieces of a puzzle, through the night you made love to one another.

* * *

The next morning someone knocked on the door; "Raven! I'm taking the girls down to breakfast!" Beast Boy yelled form the other side. You sat up and looked down to see Tyler still sleeping peacfully, you crocked your head to the side and smiled catching sight of your mark on his shoulder. Slowly you leaned down and kissed the mark softly before getting up slowly and taking a shower. A few minuets later you stepped out and dried off, putting on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

You walked out of the bathroom towel drying your hair; "You took a shower without me?" Tyler asked from the bed. You tossed the towel onto a chair smirking. "Yes, but do not worry my love we'll have plenty of time for that later," you said smiling as you brushed your hair. He stood up without even a sheet to cover himself, he knew what this would do to you.

Lust and Instinct came to the for front instantly but you blocked them out but they kept fighting; "Do you have to do that," you said in a monotone still trying to keep from touching him. "Don't pretend you don't like it love," he said in a seductive purr coming up behind you.

You quickly put down the brush and thought of Saya and Arella waiting downstairs for you, determination came up pushing the two others out of the way. "Yes I do like it but we have our daughters to get to," you said placing a careful hand on his chest to keep him at arms length. His eyes lit up; "Why didn't you say so!" he exclaimed and quickly took a shower.

After he took a shower, you and he walked down stairs and into the kitchen to see BB trying to feed Arella some tofu eggs which she promply spit out. "Awww, why won't you eat it little one, I think its good!" BB exclaimed.

You couldn't help laughing; "Ha, ha, ha laugh it up Raven, but now that I'm going to be a new dad I want to start learning how to handle things," he said. "Oh, well then you'll need to talk to Tyler, because clearly, Arella is not taking a liking to tofu," you said. He pouted; "Go on BB," Terra said a smile clear in her voice. "I've been watching him trying to fed Arella for a good 10 minuets," She said.

Saya gurgled form her high chair next to Terra. Tyler started to talk BB through Arella's eating habits and the habits of most 9-10 month old human babies. BB asked questions and watched as Tyler fed Arella. By noon everyone was in the living room Arella and Saya were crawling all over BB, Terra, Batman, Cyborg and Tyler.

You lay beside Tyler and you smiled softly as Arella and Saya started to float their toys around the room; "Girls be careful we don't want to hurt anyone," you said softly. The toys stopped flying and they crawled over to lay in-between you and Tyler yawning tiredly, they curled up and promply fell to sleep. You gazed at them a smile on your face.

Just them 2 someone walked into the room. You all looked up both Robin and Starfire stood there the other stood instantly and you growled and shot into a sitting position next to the girls. Your eyes dared them to come any further....

**Hehehe, so I hope you guys liked it.... review and tell me!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own the teen titans...**

Robin just stood there, you glared daggers at him. "Robin what are you doing here?" Venom dripped from your voice. As if sensing the tension that had gathered in the air, Saya and Arella woke up and started to whimper. You picked them up; "Shhh, its ok my little ones," your voice changed from venom filled to motherly in an a split second. You sensed Starfire's anger instantly, you looked up and growled warningly. The twins whimpered and you gently rocked them never letting your eyes leave Starfire. She shifted next to Robin a hand slidding down to her abdoman; "Raven stop it," Robin said.

You growled; "Stop What Robin," you said. Tyler stepped back beside you as a "just in case" pre-caution so he would be able to grab you before you tried to attack either of the two with the twins still in your arms. Slowly you sat down down on the couch holding your daughters close to you. "Well why are you here?" you asked again this time with less venom. "I'm here to- say I'm sorry," he said. "You should be," You said. "You're not helping" Robin said.

You stood again, "I wasn't awear I was suppose to be helping you!" you growled savagly. The twins let out identical cries, they hadn't heard you sound so... evil. It un-nerved them greatly. He looked away; "Raven I get that I have screwed up" he said. You snorted; "No, you fucked up... majorly," you snapped.

''Just shut up and hear him out Raven," Starfire growled. Your eyes blazed with anger; "Starfire I have just about had enough of you, I sugjest you shut the fuck up and stay out of my business," you snarled. Terra and Bee took Arella and Saya from your arms, you allowed them because you knew that if things got anymore heated you would do something with them in your arms. "Starfire, please don't," Robin sighed looking at her with a exaperated expression.

"I get that yes, i have fucked up... I mean I pissed off a freaking Half-Demoness, I swear I must have a death wish, I just wanted to say I was sorry I caused you so much pain, and I hadn't realized I had caused you so much more by coming back and screwing things up more and causing you more stress then you already had. I also wanted to say sorry to... he paused.

"Saya and Arella I screwed up my chances of being the father they needed even before they were born because I realize that even if you had stayed things would never have been the same between us because of what I did, I mean there would always be the tension and the trust and I should have known what would happen, I do admit that yes Starfire knew about us I told her myself before it happened, I should have been able to stop it but I didn't, girls I am sorry, Tyler, Cyborg, Bee, BB, I'm sorry for keeping you against your will, you won't be bothered by me again, and I hope that one day you all will be able to trust me," With that he turned to Starfire.

''I too am sorry, Raven I never ment to hurt you, things just happened and I could not contain myself, I am also sorry for all the pain and stress I have caused you," she said relunctantly. You rolled your eyes at her, everyone looked at you even the twins stopped whimpering to look at you, you looked away, you knew they were waiting for your reply to their spesificaly Robins apology.

"Robin I don't know if I can forgive you more for kidnapping my daughters more or less start trusting you again, yes I accept your apology but that is it, Starfire you're pregnant so throwing you into 12 walls was... _harsh _even if most of the blows were blocked because of your invincablity and strength, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it _a lot_... same goes for the little cuts I gave Robin," you said. "_Little cuts''_ Bruce said. ''_Harsh_'' Terra said. "Ok, enjoyable cuts, and the exelerating (?) wall throwing," You said. They sighed realizing they weren't going to get anything better out of you.

**Ok i know this is a very short chapter I just wanted to get the confrontation over with.... the next chapter will be 3 years into the future.... review and tell me what you think!!!!**


	22. The End

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

3 years later

''Raven, come on we're going to be late!" Tyler said coming to stand in the doorway to your sons bedroom. "One second Tyler I'll be right there," you said looking up from changing your sons dipper. It has been 3 years since you and Tyler got married and you couldn't be happier. Robin and Starfire had a daughter They named Nightfire.

Cyborg and Bee got married and Cyborg had... traded in some of his mechanical parts for more.... human parts if you know what I mean and they're now expecting a baby girl. Bruce well he gave up being Batman and is now training a new apperentece (?) named Petta his super hero name would be The Fallen Angel... don't ask, who knows what the boy was thinking.

Beast Boy or Gar and Terra had a beautiful baby boy named Michle, they come over every now and then. They are also now expecting triplets... you guess Gar's animal side has been making an appearance lately. Its been 3 years since you've seen or heard from Robin and Starfire... only through Cyborg did you find out about Nightfire.

Anyway Bruce was having a get together... he described it as a small get together for a hospitle fund raiser. He also said that the kids and babys will be welcome to come, which ment you were obligated to bring Gale although you didn't want to... your arguement was that he was still to young to go out although he was of course 6 months old with the looks of a 9 month old so with a little coxing form Tyler hehad persaded you to go.

Arella and Saya came running in. "Mommy, mommy, come one were going to be late!!" they exclaimed in union. You smiled and laughed a little; "One second my sweet demonesses," you smiled at them as you buttoned your sons little shirt and picked him up.

He gurgled happily and your daughters smiled; "Are we gwing to swee grawmpa?" Arella asked. "Yes we are come on," you said smiling softly at her and Saya. She ran out of the room Saya ran after her sister to the car.

You all got to Wayne Mansion the "little Gathering" was actually a very big gathering by the looks of it. "Mommy, I thought Grawmpa said it was gwing to be a smwall partwy," Saya said and stood next to you her eyes darting this way and that.

She had always been protective of Gale and she often with Arella would play baby guard where they would have walkie talkies one would be standing with or next to Gale being the near gaurd and the other would play far gaurd. Arella was walking next to Tyler talking animatly with him.

When you entered Bruce was there to greet you. You smiled praticaly sqeshing (?) Gale in between you as you hugged him. You pulled away and smiled up at him as your son gurgled un happily at being squeshed.

''Wow you two have grown since I last saw you," Bruce exclaimed smiling like the grampa he was to them. He shook Tyler's hand they stated to talk to eachother and Arella and Saya both looked into the mansion. "Aunty Terra!!!!" They exclaimed and ran into the mansion you walked after them after excusing yourself.

They practically threw themselves at her. You smirked as she talked with them then Gar walked over and hugged you; "Nice to see you again Rae, guess what, guess what?" he said. "You're a moron," you said smiling. What could you say old habits die hard. ''Ha, ha, ha, anyway-'' he said.

"All the super hero's are here, I mean everyone!" Terra exclaimed. "What?!" You exclaimed. "Ya, form the justis leage to the rouge SH's," she said. "Seriously!" Your eyes took on a more fightened animal look and you glanced around for anyone form the Justis Leage, seeing no one you calmed a little. "I'm sorry we can't stay here," you said. Gale sensing your shift in emotions started to whimper and the girls came to stand beside you protectively.

"Why not?" Gar asked. "The Justes Leage is here, they are the ones that refused to help me, when I told them I was here to help when I first came to earth," you explained. "So," Gar said. "So, they also told me I shouldn't have come here and sent me away, do you know how much more I could have helped with the Justes Leage?" You asked. "I get your point," Gar said.

Bruce walked over with Tyler and Cyborg and Bee who said Hi and started to talk together. You looked around again, just then Zatanna (AN: I don't own her I just found her to have been the one to reject Raven from the JL so I thought to put her in here) walked over. A growl excaped your lips and Arella and Saya in turn got closer training their eyes on Zatanna too.

"Bruce how wonderful to see you again," She said and hugged him. You stiffened as the Instinct in you screamed for you to blast this chic to kingdom come, but you held on tightly to your emotions Tyler also sensing your agrevation came to stand next to you. He motioned for the others to form a cirlce around you. They did without thought, but it didn't help Zatanna caught sight of you instantly after turning around.

"You," she said. "Me," Your voice dripped with venom. Gale whimpered again, you took a deep breath. "What are you doing here, this party is Super Heros only," Zatanna said. "And I'm not a super hero, I did help save the world for Brother Evil, didn't I, where were you when that happed... oh right, you were cowering in your little space ship up in the air," you said your voice again dripping with sarcasum.

Her eyes flared with anger; "Bruce what is she doing here?" She asked Bruce. "She's here because I invited her, and my granddaughters and grandson," he said. "She's evil, Bruce she was born from evil," she stated. "But evil she is not," a voice said from behind Bruce a familiar voice. Bruce turned to find Robin and Starfire with 3 year old Nightfire with them.

Your eyes widened slightly; "How would you know Richerd," Zatanna said. "Because I was there when she fought her father for our Univers (?)," he said. "Hear that Univers, you saved the world, she saved the entier Univers," Starfire said daring Zatanna to argue. Zatanna didn't say anything just turned on her heel and walked away.

You looked at Robin who held his daughter in his arms; "Thanks," You said looking them in the eye. "It's no prob Rae, I sort of felt something going on over here, at least now I know why," he said smiling. Arella and Saya both glared after Zatanna; "Ok, my little demonesses shes gone you don't have to worry," You said softly still sensing their Instincts on the for front of their minds. They snorted and looked up at you and Gale; "Mommy we didn't like thawt woman," they said in union. "Neither do I but she's gone now," you said in the voice you conserved only for you children.

They nodded and Tyler picked them up they laughed happily. Well you guess Robin really did love Starfire (she still comes in Second to raven... its only because Red was in this fic that star is even with robin). Their daughter Nightfire and your daughters actually got along quite well... (for now: hint,hint). The Titans all got back together. they live in Titan Tower, and are planing to teach their kids to fight crime.......

_**The end**_

**Well that was it.... I might pick up with one of the Twins point of views.... tell me what you think of that idea.... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! tell me if you want me to pick up with the twins POV!!!!**


End file.
